


Halloween AU's | Reader Insert

by supremeleader



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Girls (TV), Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fairy!Ben, Halloween AUs, NSFW, Smut, Supernatural aus, Vampire!Sackler, Werewolf!Flip, Werewolf!Matt, one shots, vampire!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleader/pseuds/supremeleader
Summary: A collection of Halloween/Supernatural AU's for the month of October, posted once a week, revolving Adam Driver characters!





	1. forbidden; solo triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the solo’s all have a unique relationship with you in their own way, but one of them has a very special–and forbidden–attachment to you

The bright full moon filled the night sky and illuminated the dark neighborhood. Houses after houses lined up alongside one another, quiet and still... That is, for the house on the corner of the street. With loud music booming and strobe lights reflecting against the windows, a crowd within partied.

"Psht." Kylo huffed, arms crossed as he stood along the concrete sidewalk with you beside him. "They're foolish to believe that cluster of fairies wouldn't attract vampires. Their blood is intoxicating."

"And we are here because..." You trailed, crossing your arms to look up at Kylo. "To beat the others to them? It isn't much like us to attack such a large crowd. We're  _discreet_  and don't leave our mark behind." You emphasized, but Kylo shook his head.

"No." Kylo said. "You know who's in there. It's a party of fairies." He reminded. "But... from the smell of it... humans, too."

Sniffing the air, you slowly nodded. "Ahh... You're right. I know that small." You smiled, only to frown as the door opened. " _Ben_."

Stumbling out the front door and onto the driveway, Ben lifted his focus and gasped. "WHOA! VAMPIRE BABE!" He shouted, but, in a matter of seconds, you appeared before him and covered his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, fairy boy." You snarled, but Ben only smirked as he looked down at you, winking before gently biting your hand. "Gross..." You glared, pulling your hand away.

"Bite me, baby." He grinned, tilting his head and exposing his neck, but you shoved him back. "You know my blood tastes good!"

"Shhh!" You said in a hushed tone so Kylo wouldn't hear you. "It was one time and it was my biggest mistake feeding on you!" You hissed but Ben snickered. He knew you hid  _that_  from everyone.

" _Enough_." Kylo said, suddenly appearing beside you.

"Great, why is he here?" Ben snarled.

"Because your dumbass calls too much attention and if we aren't here then others would come and want to feed." Kylo stated matter-of-factly.

"Aw, you care." Ben sarcastically spoke, but Kylo rolled his eyes and looked at you.

"We're only here because it was wise. You know other vampires would come here thinking it's a buffet." Kylo said as you shrugged. 

"Do you have to have such loud parties?" You asked.

"Fairies like to party, princess. You'd know if you'd join." Ben poked your rib, but you smacked his hand away. "Not my fault vampire parties are held underground in their caskets—"

"Shut up." You and Kylo snapped in sync as Ben lifted his hands in defense.

"I appreciate the concern, but someone already watches over because he's  _just_  as worried." Ben said as Kylo's eyebrows furrowed, only to clench his jaw.

"You have that  _fool_  watch over you? What the  _hell_  can a werewolf do?" Kylo seethed.

"For starters, he can transform into a wolf and gnaw off a harsh portion of a vampire." Ben smiled as you kept quiet. "Vampires are the problem. Not werewolves."

"Werewolves feed off of vampire blood like the barbarians they are thinking we're their personal drug." Kylo spoke through tight teeth.

"And you don't think vampires see  _us_  that way?" Ben arched an eyebrow. Kylo knew his brother was right.

"This is a waste of my fucking time." At that, Kylo disappeared in a flash, leaving you there with Ben... alone.

Shaking your head and rubbing your face, you sighed before looking up, only to see Ben grinning down at you. " _What?_ "

"You want to see him." Ben spoke, but you grew wide eyed.

"See... who..." You furrowed your eyebrows.

"You know who." He smirked, a mischievous look in his eyes as your own narrowed.

"Stop looking at me like that, there's no one I want to see." You crossed your arms. "I'm here,  _now_ , for you."

"Mmm, as much as I'd love for us to fuck—vampires are apparently great at sex—I know why you're really here." Ben winked as you gulped, blinking and not wanting to give away that he was right. "I'm right!" Ben exclaimed as you snapped a look at him.

"Shut the hell up, Solo! I can rip your head off!"

"With your teeth?" He leaned in with a smile.

"You're demented." You shook your head, shoving him back, but Ben laughed.

"You're so easy to bother!" He continued to laugh. "I love it..."

"Quit it, fairy boy." You glared. "Why are you still here?" You asked, crossing your arms yet again.

"What? Am I in the way? Is it werewolf mating season?" Lookin around, Ben furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't see—"

"What the hell is your problem, creep!" Kicking his shin, he let out a small grunt.

"Just tell  _me_!" He whined. "I know you're here for  _him_!" Ben sang.

Rolling your eyes, about to respond, you suddenly heard a howl as your heart skipped a beat.

"Ahah! You're blushing." Ben pointed, you instantly looking back at him and smacking his finger away. "He'll be here soon, that's his little announcement."

"I didn't ask." You growled, not realizing til then that Ben had a bag on his back. "What is that?"

Looking at his shoulder, then back at you, Ben grinned. "Someone comes in naked every damn time so I have to give him clothes." He explained, only to take a step back. "Unless—"

"Don't get any ideas, Tinker Bell." You pointed at him.

"Alright, alright... Sheesh. I know why you're hiding it." Ben nodded as you furrowed your eyebrows. "Werewolves and vampires, a well known...  _constant_  battle. It's pretty tiring how you guys never get along." He sighed, faking a yawn.

"Hey! It's not all of us." You defended.

"But it is your  _maker_ _'s_." Ben emphasized as you bit down. "He wouldn't dare let you be with a werewolf."

"Kylo doesn't control my life." You lifted your chin, but Ben arched an eyebrow. "He  _doesn't_."

"He technically does, Dracula." Ben was now the one crossing his arms. "You know Kylo has plenty control of your life since the moment he turned you. That's why you acted oblivious. And stayed hush."

Sighing as you shifted your jaw in annoyance, Ben took a step forward as you took one back. "You're right, you're right!" You lifted your hands. "But I am not letting that stop me."

"So I  _AM_  right!" He laughed, but you smacked his arm. "Your secret's safe with me, you know I can't stand Kylo."

"You're so kind." You sarcastically smiled at him. "I should get going, anyway. Kylo will soon wonder why I didn't follow him." You said, turning around only to freeze, hearing Ben's obnoxious laugh from behind.

"Ahah! You turned right into him!" Ben laughed, removing the bag from his shoulder and tossing it to his brother, who now held the drawstring to his crotch. Matt's face was bright red as you stared at him with wide eyes, not expecting to see a full on naked man before you.

"Damn werewolves." You huffed, disappearing at that as Matt stood there, frozen.

"Wow, that was good." Ben nodded, but Matt snarled.

"What the fuck, Ben!" He snapped.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to come here in your wolf form. Anyone can see your white ass." He shrugged as Matt huffed. "At least you got to see her!" Ben sang as Matt rolled his eyes, opening the bag and pulling on his spare glasses first before dressing himself.

"Why was she here?" Matt asked as Ben smirked.

"You  _know_  why." He nodded as his brother looked up at him after zipping his pants. "She brought Kylo here with her, claiming they should watch over the party so no other vampires dare attack... but she's well aware that you've volunteered to do that."

"How?"

"Because I told her last week when she 'secretly' came by." Ben shrugged as Matt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Secretly came by for..."

"She wanted to get away from the vampire world, knew I held parties weekly and stopped by. She... had lots of fun." Ben scratched the back of his neck as Matt glared.

"What are you hiding from me, Ben?"

"Nothing..." Ben shrugged.

" _Ben_." Matt snarled.

"Nothing!" Ben shook his head.

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE LIAR!" Matt stomped as Ben grew wide eyed.

"Hey! Don't yell at me!" Ben pointed, but Matt's eyes shifted colors momentarily as Ben frowned. "That is  _not_  fair. I hate when you do that!"

" _Ben_..."

"She fed off of me, alright! I volunteered! She was starving and the smell of all the fairies was making her crazy... So I offered! Her person blood bag... Pretty hot if you—"

"YOU DICK!" Chasing right after his brother, Ben ran as fast as he could before Matt could catch him.

From afar, you were hidden behind a tree, peeking over and sighing. You couldn't believe that you were tied into that particular family of  _morons_. Your supposed maker was always bitter and quiet, and when he wasn't, he was ripping heads off—but at least he was nice to you and only you.

Then, there was Ben. Overly flirtatious, overly lively... and just overly...  _human_. Even though he wasn't human. He lived up to his fairy standards. He was much too bouncy for your liking.

And then there was Matt. He was a unique mix of the two with a hint of... passion mixed with aggression. He was loud, yelled a lot when it came to arguments or expressing excitement. He was a tad bit awkward but he was also very out there for his unique way of being. And you were sure Kylo couldn't stand it—besides from being a werewolf—because Matt liked attention and liked causing a ruckus, just like Ben.

But both were their own types of storms. If Matt was a tornado, Ben was a damn hurricane.

Stepping out of from behind the tree, you walked away, rubbing your face. You wished Kylo wasn't so hateful of his own blood, wished he would love his brothers or at least tolerate them the way Ben and Matt had towards one another. But that was nothing but a sweet fantasy.

☽

"Where were you?" Kylo asked, watching you walk by with a sigh, removing your jacket and plopping onto the couch as he had been making himself a drink.

"Ben wouldn't shut his mouth. Kept on talking and talking... You know how he is." You partially lied, waving a hand before crossing your arm over your head. "I left before he could keep me there all night."

"Hmm." Kylo hummed, turning and walking over to you, handing you the second glass. "I hope you didn't see that beast."

"Who, Matt?" You asked, sitting up and grabbing the glass as Kylo growled under his breath. "No, I left before he arrived." You lied.

"Good." He said, finishing his drink in one gulp as he tossed his head back. "It's enough that you associate yourself with a damn fairy."

"He's your brother, Kylo." You said, watching him turn away.

"I wish they  _weren't_." He seethed, not bothering to look at you as he walked away, leaving you there to sigh, finishing your own drink and sinking into the couch. You couldn't oppose him, couldn't counter his words, he was your superior and you appreciated him... but, Kylo was difficult to deal with and it made sense as to why most feared him.

☽

Sitting in your room, eyeing the moon as you couldn't seem to relax, you groaned. You regretted leaving Ben's party... Maybe it was still going on? After all, it was now only midnight and his parties had the power of lasting till the sun had risen. He lived in a neighborhood that was used to his ways of being and they surprisingly didn't mind it because he kept his parties indoors.

Standing from your bed, you changed from your pajamas, pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt before wearing the same jacket as before, you rushed out through your balcony. At least Kylo wasn't overly protective of you, he had trusted you and you knew you had to be extra careful not to break that trust.

With flash step, you made your way to Ben's place once again, hiding behind the same tree as before and seeing Matt now sitting on the roof while drinking a beer. Sucking in a breath, you closed your eyes for a moment before stepping out and walking over. You needed an excuse as to why you were there again... unless you went with the same thing as last time: to get away. Which, truly, wasn't a lie.

Tilting his head back and taking a swig from his beer, looking up at the moon, Matt's attention suddenly got caught as his sensitive hearing heard the sound of a tiny leaf crunching. Looking down and seeing you, he sucked in a breath. Finishing the beer, Matt spoke up. "I hope you're not here for seconds."

Looking up at him, you shook your head. "What? No. Just wanted to get out of the mansion." You said as Matt nodded.

"Is Kylo being a dick?" He asked. "He never was fucking nice to anyone."

"To me, he is..." You nodded.

"He's your maker. Does he know you're here?" Matt shook his head.

"...No."

"Like I said: he's a dick!" Matt exclaimed, almost as if he had hoped Kylo could hear him.

"He won't hear you." You snickered. "But I'm sure he feels it through that... odd triplet telepathy."

"Fuck no, I severed that the second he abandoned the family." Matt shook his head. "I've threatened to do it with Ben."

"And how did that go?" You asked, hands on your hips.

"I am here, aren't I?" Matt pointed out as you nodded. "I shouldn't though, I have a life!"

"Do you?" You teased.

"I DO!" He shouted. "I DO THINGS!"

"I'm sure you do." You grinned. "Wait, are we talking about tasks? Or people? Because I'm sure the latter you don't do." You winked as Matt's eyes widened.

"I do... people, too." He grumbled.

"Huh?" You cupped your ear.

"I SAID, I DO PEOPLE, TOO! I FUCK!" Matt yelled and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Have you fucked a vampire?" You grinned as he squinted his eyes.

"Have you fucked a  _werewolf_?" He countered as you frowned.

"That's totally unfair when you know how much Kylo hates them." You pointed, but Matt shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Like I give a shit about what Kylo says. He's a blood sucking carcass!"

"Does that make me one, too?" You arched an eyebrow, but Matt groaned.

"No..." He sighed. "Fuck no!" Smiling, you swiftly made your way up to him, nearly catching him off guard. "Fucking vampire speed."

"Werewolves like our blood cause it enhances their abilities." You began, looking Matt in the eyes. "I wonder if the sex is better."

Gulping, he could hear your blood pumping through your veins. "I wouldn't know, never tried vampire blood..."

"Would you like to try?" You asked, fangs suddenly appearing as his chest tightened.

"I think I'd rather have you bite me." He said, momentarily catching you off guard before you smirked.

"Are you sure?" Seeing him eagerly nod, you crawled closer to him, straddling his thighs before tilting his head to a side. "I've heard werewolf blood is shit."

" _Thanks_." He grumbled, shivering the moment your lips and fangs grazed his neck.

"I'm sure you'll be an exception. I've wanted to taste you for a  _very_  long time." At that, your fangs sunk in, eliciting loud moans from Matt's throat as his hands reached up to grip onto your ass.

"Fuck!" He cried out, thrusting his hips up into you as you lapped his blood onto your tongue, drinking his life force like  _caprisun_.

Feeling his hard-on through his pants, you began to grind against him, meeting his hips movements as either of you dried humped one another. You were glad the roof wasn't too steep and that there was music deafening out Matt's string of curses every time your tongue met his skin or his hips met your own.

Leaning back, nipping your finger and rubbing your own blood against the minor wound to let it heal, Matt brought you into a strong kiss. He held the back of your neck tightly, nearly tasting the iron of his own blood that faintly remained on your tongue. Grinding against one another, Matt shoved your jacket off of you and ripped your shirt open, causing you to gasp.

Removing his shirt as you eagerly pulled Matt back into the kiss, he flipped you over and undid your jeans as you did the same to him. "This is the fucking worst spot to fuck you from behind." Matt growled as he panted against your cheek.

"I hate to break it to you, but I don't let anyone easily top me." Within the blink of an eye, the remaining clothes on you were gone as you were sinking inch by inch, taking him whole as Matt moaned with you. "You sound like a slut."

"So do you." He breathed, making you grin before his lips assaulted your own once again. At this point, you couldn't even recall the moment Matt removed his glasses and nearly tossed them to a side.

Pulling your hips back before snapping, you began to thrust against him as Matt lifted his own, unable to sit still. The two of you breathlessly kissed until Matt made his way down your neck and nipped your skin, your fingers tangled within his blond curls as you fucked him into the night.

Picking up your pace, faster and faster, Matt pushed you back. Dipping his hand in between your thighs and rubbing fast circles against your clit; his free hand got a hold of your neck and made you look him in the eyes. Your own began to flutter, your orgasm building as your chest heaved, walls tightening around him. Matt's flurry of filthy words entered one ear and went out the other, your mind in the clouds as he kept lifting his own hips roughly to meet your own. You should've expected him to find some sense of control even while being beneath you.

Quickening his hand motions, you came loudly as you cried out his name, Matt not daring to break eye contact with you until he came.

Riding it out as he had let go of your neck, foreheads pressed together, you smiled before kissing him once more. "Better than I imagined."

"You imagined?" He asked as you nodded. "Why the fuck didn't we do this sooner?!"

"You  _know_  why." You breathed, lifting yourself from him before pushing him back to lay beside you.

"Fuck Kylo." He growled, the vibrations of his chest being felt against your hand as you rested it against it.

"Nah, I rather fuck you."


	2. flux; kylo ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mortal falling in love with an immortal isn’t easy, but with your nightwalker boyfriend, you have one wish that’ll keep the two of you together forever

There was something about the late night hours that kept you up and aware. You never were one to sleep in early, always found yourself wide awake until your body finally caved in and knocked you unconscious. Almost like you were now, you were resting on your side, eyeing the shadow of your window that cascaded along the floorboards of your bedroom. You were missing  _him_.

Maybe that's what made sleeping harder for you. The lack of his company. The emptiness beside you on your bed. You wished he wasn't so active at night, but it was only natural to him for what he was.

Frowning, you pulled the sheets off of you and stood up, making your way out of your room and down to your kitchen to get a glass of water. As you did, you took a few sips before looking out to your backyard. Sighing, you pulled a blanket from your couch and wrapped around you before walking outside and sitting on the swinging seat on the patio.

The moonlight lit up the vast backyard as you sat there, slightly swinging. You hadn't even yawned, not once, and it was half past midnight. You should've been resting, it was a weekday and you would be up early in the morning... but how could you sleep when you were home, all alone, and accustomed to having someone there beside you?

Sighing, you took more sips from your glass every now and then as you watched the bushes and trees rustle with the night winds, the air chilly with the drop in temperature. Nothing but crickets were heard and the occasionally car driving by in the far distance. You just wished you weren't so attached like you were to a man like him.

But you loved him more than the moon loved the tides.

Settling your glass on the ground beside your feet, you lifted your knees and curled up into a ball, resting your head and watching the night clouds slowly shift and pass over the moon. You hoped to see him soon, hoped he'd be back to hold you like all those other nights, but he had been gone for so long that your own bed felt foreign to you. You missed him and you wanted him home.

It was a shame he couldn't be out in the sun, day walking was almost impossible and he could only be indoors where not a lick of sunlight could touch him. So this meant seeing him less. But when you saw him, you appreciated every bit that you could get of him.

Thinking about the very first time the two of you met, where he had been at the same gathering as you, you could never forget how he had his eyes on you the entire night.

You thought it was because of your scent, maybe it was because he was hungry and you were appetizing... but when he approached you with his sweet yet flirtatious words, so smooth and intricate, you couldn't help but swoon. He had so easily won you over—even when you knew what he was.

But, as easily as you swooned, you took your time. You made a friend out of him first, even if it was obvious that he wanted something more. And so did you, but you wanted to know the mysterious  _creature_. You wanted to know what he was like—and for him to learn about you. And that made matters worse when it came to the growing bond between the two of you: love came so suddenly. Almost as if you were meant for one another.

And you liked that, as cheesy at may have seemed. You loved knowing he was your one and only. Almost like a soulmate... Or maybe he was.

You smiled at the thought, wishing he was there beside you, to hold you close and to rock you to sleep (almost like a baby).

Eventually, as you were too deep in thought, your eyes began to flutter as sleep had finally overcome you. It had happened so suddenly that you couldn't remember falling asleep on the swing for you were now held within a pair of arms as the gentle rocking woke you up.

Fluttering your eyes open, you looked up and smiled. The sight of those recognizable beauty marks, that sharp nose, and the lips you loved to kiss. "You're finally home." You softly spoke, Kylo's focus turning down to you for a moment before he looked back ahead with a smile.

"I couldn't let you keep on sleeping alone, my love." He said as you smiled. "Forgive me for being away for far too long. I have missed you dearly."

"I've missed you more." You smiled, nuzzling his neck before kissing it. "I've missed you so much..."

Bringing you to your room, Kylo rested you on your bed. You sat up and watched him undress to nothing, your eyes lightening up before you reached out for him. Kylo took your hands in his, kissing your knuckles one by one as he kept his eyes locked on to your hooded pair. "I've missed this."

"Me too." You breathed, pulling him to you as your lips met his. You kissed him deeply as he reciprocated it, making up for time lost and almost making it seem like he would disappear from your grip. You feared letting go, afraid he was an apparition, or that you were dreaming.

"I'm here, little one." He muttered against your lips before kissing your chin, then nose and underneath each eye. "I won't leave anytime soon, my beautiful queen needs me."

"I hate when you leave me." You admitted, letting him kiss all over your face and neck. "The house is too quiet and too empty for me."

"I know, I know." He hummed against your neck. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart..." Kissing the other side of your neck, his hands slid from your own and caressed your body over your nightwear. "Forgive me. Forgive me." He repeated, almost like a prayer as his lips refused to leave your skin. "I have missed you and your body so very much. You smell wonderful..."

"Hmm..." You smiled, eyes closing at his gentle kisses. "I'm sure I'm gone from your system."

"Almost..." Kylo frowned against your skin. "How am I supposed to keep track with you?"

"I guess you need to feed, huh?" You smiled, running your fingers along his long locks.

"I do." He sniffed, body pressing against yours as he brought you more towards the center of the bed. "I've missed the taste of you. And not just your blood."

"Then, there's a lot of making up to do, nightwalker." You grinned, feeling Kylo's fangs graze your skin as his plush lips kissed right against your jugular before sinking his teeth in and earning a moan from you. He only drank as much as he needed, a sufficient amount to have you in his system incase you ever were in trouble and needed him. A sort of connection.

Licking the last bit, Kylo leaned back and pricked his finger, wiping it against the incisions as the small holes healed. Looking over at you and seeing your hooded eyes, Kylo kissed along the column of your neck, to your chin and landing on your lips. Kissing him back, you reached over to his bare back, feeling the hardness of his muscles against your palms before he reached for your wrists and pinned them.

Grinding himself against you, you whined into the kiss, lifting your hips to meet his. Letting go of your wrists, Kylo unbuttoned your pajama top, then slid your shorts off. Grabbing your hands and sitting you up with him, Kylo pushed your shirt over your shoulders as he pulled it off of you. You couldn't help but shiver, in nothing but your panties before him.

Bringing you back into the kiss as he held your cheek and used his free hand to press you closer to him, Kylo lowered you onto your pillows, lips never leaving your own as he shifted your panties to a side and slid his fingers into your warmth. Slowly pumping them as you mewled, he pulled them out and left you empty before filling you once again with his length as you moaned.

Adjusting, Kylo lifted one of your legs to wrap around him as he began to thrust in and out of you. The way your face contorted had his heart racing, the sight of you coming undone before him was one of the many thing he missed about you. 

It had been a while since the two of you last got intimate that it didn't last too long, but Kylo made sure you felt good and that you were happier now that he was back. The moment he pulled out and helped clean you, he rested beside you under the sheets for a moments worth before tracing your face and admiring you underneath the dim lighting of the moon. You had long fallen asleep, already in the very early hours of the morning and having Kylo there with you had you at ease.

Knowing he couldn't be anywhere near the sun the moment it would ascend, Kylo wrapped you in your sheets and brought you with him to his underground chambers you made for him (which originally was a basement that you had redone and boarded shut the small windows).

Resting you on the bed you had set up within the room, Kylo went to set an alarm for you on the clock that sat on the nightstand beside you. Circling the bed, Kylo rested beside you and brought the quilt over the two of you, spooning you and burying his face in your hair. He missed you, your warmth, your smile, and your entire being. Having you there, close, had his heart full.

☽

The sound of an alarm going off interrupted your comfortable state of unconsciousness. You felt the weight against your hip as you were slowly adjusting to your surroundings before you opened your eyes. Realizing where you were, you took in a small breath before leaning over and shutting the alarm. You had enough time to get ready for work if you stayed in for just five minutes more...

But, those five minutes weren't enough. When you kissed his cheek goodbye and not waking him up in the process, til the moment your shift was over, you wanted nothing more than to be around him. You counted the hours, thankful that work had you busy enough for time to pass you by swiftly.

Eager to get home and see your man, you were swift to open the front door, only to smell freshly cooked food filling the air. Furrowing your eyebrows and settling your purse and keys to a side, you were about to walk to the kitchen, but Kylo suddenly appeared before you.

"What's that smell?" You asked as he held your hands, kissing your knuckles before leaning in and kissing you.

"Your dinner." He smiled, pulling you with him to the kitchen and presenting you with the meal he made. Of course, fit for one with some left overs. "A little extra so you can take it to work tomorrow."

Smiling, you turned and looked at him, tiptoeing and kissing his cheek. "Thank you, handsome."

"Once the sun was past the mountains I decided to come up and make you something." He said as he walked you to your seat, pulling the seat back for you to sit before he sat beside you.

The two of you caught up on all that had been missed, you telling him about work and what you did outside of it when he wasn't around, he told you about his travels and how he has yearned for your presence: which made it all the better to come home.

After finishing up your meal and helping clean up the kitchen, you poured yourself and Kylo glasses of wine before retreating to the couch. As you had been spending your day, busy, you not only thought about coming home to Kylo... but something more. Something that has been on the back of your mind for quite some time.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, drinking from his glass as he leaned back on the couch and rested his arm along it.

"Just... a few things..." You sighed, unsure of where to start.

"Like..." Kylo persisted.

"Like... longevity." You started.

"Longevity?" He questioned as you nodded. "As in... your life?"

"Mhm..." You gulped. "I... I love you, Kylo. A lot. A whole lot. More than I've ever loved anyone before you." You admitted as Kylo eyed you. He could easily tell you were hesitant, to him, you were easy to read. He had known you for some time now and he caught on to your quirks.

"My love... What is it?" He asked, placing his hand on your lower back, leaning in to you.

"I've considered something..." You breathed. "Turning..."

Blinking a few times, Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. "Turning?"

"Into what you are... Being like you..." You lowly spoke, as if ashamed of your desires.

"I don't want that." Kylo shook his head. "I don't want you being like me because you love me. You don't know how much I love you for who and what you are. You don't want to be like me, little one. Believe me."

"But I do!" You nodded, looking at him. "I want to be with you forever, Kylo! I don't... I don't want to get older and older without you. I don't want to die—"

"You're thinking irrationally." Kylo snapped, pulling his hand from you. "I've lived my life for over centuries now. It's nowhere near easy to be what I am!"

"But I could learn!" You insisted. "You could teach me!"

"No!" Kylo shouted, instantly standing up. "I am not going to turn you! Do you know the mental toll that'd take on me?! I would have to kill you! It would take all that is good from you and make you lose all your humanity!" He shook his head, voice raising as you frowned.

"But, you don't know that..."

"I do.  _I_   _do_." He hissed. "I have seen humans turn into monsters. I was one once and I became the very thing I don't want you to be!"

"You're no monster, Kylo. I love you and you love me, and I just want us to be together forever—"

"I SAID NO!" Gasping at his reaction as you leaned back, Kylo stared at you for a moment, taking in deep breaths before disappearing from your sight.

Slouching in your seat with a frown the moment your front door slammed shut,  you sat there for a good ten minutes before collecting the glasses of wines and placing them in the kitchen sink, cleaning them. You knew he wouldn't take your request easily, but you never thought he'd take it that harshly. You just wanted to be like him and with him, forever. Did he not want forever with you?

Unable to wipe the frown from your face, you dried the glasses and placed them back before heading up to your room to take a second shower before bed. You had hoped you didn't scare him off for good, that he'd come back to you with a clear mind after... doing whatever he decided to do.

You just hoped he wasn't disturbed by the matter of how much you truly loved him...

Undressing yourself from your work attire, tossing them in with the rest of your dirty clothes, you turned on the shower water and allowed it to run as it fogged up the room. Frowning to yourself as you peeked at your barren bedroom—where the two of you were the night before—you shut the bathroom door. Turning to your shower and sliding the door open, you stepped inside and felt the warm water soak you from head to toe as your tight muscles slowly loosened up.

Wherever Kylo was, you hoped he was fine, that he hadn't gone out to do anything irrational...

An hour felt too long being away, but Kylo had acted before thinking. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at you, knew he should've taken the matter in a different direction... but your life meant too much to him to let you want to give it away to be with him forever.

But, you loved him that much, didn't you? He had past quote unquote  _lovers_ , a few human, most vampire... but none were like you. You truly loved him for what and  _who_  he was. You showed him that. You appreciated him and never took him for granted. And, for once, he felt pure love for you. A love he had never felt from and for no other.

Cursing underneath his breath, he appeared before your house in an instant. Kylo knew you weren't the type to hold a grudge or be entirely upset. No, if anything, you were hurt... and that's the last thing he wanted you to be.

Spotting the empty couch where he had left you, he eyed the kitchen for a moment before snapping his eyes up the staircase. Practically zooming up the steps and over to your bedroom, he heard the shower running.

Walking over to the slightly ajar door, he pushed it open and saw you standing there, pushing your wet hair away from your face. You must've been there for a while with how steamed up the room was.

Sucking in a quiet breath, Kylo undressed himself before walking over and opening the door. He knew you heard him as he entered, he could tell by the sound of your heart and the way it had picked up its pace. Feeling the water soak him as he stood behind you, Kylo rested his forehead against the back of your head. "I should have never yelled at you." He spoke. "I was just... afraid."

Staying quiet, you felt his arms wrap around your waist, a small kiss to the back of your head before his face buried into your neck. "Does my love for you terrify you?" You asked.

"No, of course not..." He muttered, only to sigh. "Somewhat... I think about your humanity often. About your mortality. It terrifies me to know you'd die one day... That I'd live on without you. And I had hoped you didn't love me as much as I loved you... as selfish as that sounds. I just... It wouldn't be fair to you." Kissing your neck and shoulder, Kylo caressed your arms. "Please, forgive me, my love."

Turning, you eyed him as he stared into your eyes. "I know it terrifies you that I love you more than you want me too... But, I do. I love you, Kylo. And we've been together for a while now that I know I want to be with you forever."

Sucking in a deep breath, Kylo nodded. "Is it what you truly want?" He asked, hands reaching up to cup your cheeks, brushing his thumbs against them. "There is no turning back."

"If it means I'm stuck with you forever, then, yes." You nodded with a smile, leaning in to his touch.

"You know I have to... kill you." He gulped as you nodded. "And then I must feed you my blood and be buried with you until the very next night and you will be turned..."

"Okay."

"Okay?" He furrowed his eyebrows as you nodded. "Just like that?"

"Kylo, I am willing, no matter the costs." You nodded, reaching up to hold his wrists. "As long as it's you."

"I wouldn't allow anyone else, anyway." He glared as you smiled. "But... you are aware you can't be out in the sunlight?"

"I'll take the night shift." You shrugged. "Or live off of you." You winked.

"The latter works out just fine just so I can be around you longer." Kylo grinned before leaning in and kissing you. "I would like tonight to be your last as a human, and then tomorrow night... we can go through the process."

"Okay." You smiled as Kylo pressed his forehead against your own. "I love you, always."

"I love you, little one."

☽

"Are you sure you want this?" Kylo's good friend, Phasma, asked. "You will be tied to him forever. Like... for all eternity."

"I know." You nodded as you held hands with Kylo. "I would like that very much."

"Ugh, alright." Phasma swatted a hand. "Get this over with so I can burry the two of you." She pointed to the grave as Kylo walked ahead and jumped in, helping you in.

"Thank you, Phasma." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you." She huffed, knowing very well Kylo was actually tolerant of her as she was to him. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Watching Phasma disappear, you looked at Kylo as he deeply eyed you. "I'll still be the same. I promise."

"I hope so." He breathed. "I just wanna appreciate you as a human... once more."

"You did last night." You chuckled as he smiled.

"I know..." Grabbing your hands and kissing your knuckles, Kylo leaned in and deeply kissed you before leaning back. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm." You nodded.

Opening his mouth as his fangs appeared, Kylo wrapped an arm around you as his other held the back of your head. "I love you."

"I know." At your words, Kylo's fangs punctured your skin.

He never expected himself to ever feed off of you the way he was now, draining you. It irked him, he made sure during the years he had known you to never feed on you unless you allowed it and he always limited himself. Yet, here Kylo was, drinking every bit of you until you fell limp and quiet.

Carefully lying you down on the ground as your heartbeat was no more, he bit his tongue, knowing it was only momentarily. "Phasma!" He called out before biting his wrist and letting his blood drip in to your mouth.

"I'm here." She said, grabbing the shovel. "I'll be back tomorrow night once I'm done here."

"Alright." Kylo said, lying down beside you before pulling your limp body to his.

And so, he slept.

For 14 hours until night had fallen the next night and the two of you were dug up. Kylo was awoken to the sound of your moans as Phasma had dug the two of you out. "Good morning, happy couple." She greeted as Kylo helped you sit up, checking you and making sure you were alright.

"Oh... God, I'm so hungry..." You frowned, looking up at Kylo as he smiled. "You're dirty."

"So are you." Kylo said as he wiped the dirt from your face. "Phasma, I'm  _sure_  brought you some blood so you can eat."

"Please..." You groaned as Kylo stood up and helped you to your feet. "Ugh, I've never been this hungry before."

"Freshly turned blood lust." Phasma said as Kylo helped you out of the hole. "I'm sure Kylo will teach you control."

"Yeah..." You sighed as Phasma handed you a bottle of synthetic blood. "So warm..."

"It is blood." She said as Kylo twisted the top off for you. "It may irk you now, but, believe me, your first sip will be heavenly."

"She's right." Kylo said, watching you as you sucked in a deep breath, bringing the bottle to your lips. "You wanted this, after all."

"Shhh..." You waved a hand before taking a sip of the synthetic blood, only to lift your eyebrows.

"Like coffee to humans." Phasma scoffed. "My business is done here." At that, she left, gone like the speed of light.

"Alright, there's a lot for you to learn, newborn." Kylo teased as you nearly chugged the bottle, the red liquid streaming down the side of your mouth as he swiped it away and licked the remnants from his fingers.

"I guess you're gonna have to teach me." You said, lowering the bottle with a satisfied 'ah'.

Smiling down at you, Kylo held your cheek. "First, we need to shower."

"Can we have vampire sex?" You asked as Kylo snickered, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it.

"We have all eternity for that, my love."


	3. thirst; adam sackler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there was always a thirst that you couldn't quench up until you were reunited with an old friend.

A thirst that was unquenched was a disastrous feed. There was always a proper way of doing things—especially feeding. Finding the right blood type, the perfect body, someone whose blood flow wasn't intoxicated... so on and so forth. It wasn't like feeding on humans was easy, let alone, the best way to go.

People threw themselves, saw vampires as of thing of pleasure: a personal kink. But there was such thing as enough. And there was such things as queasiness and those who faint at the sight of their own blood and never knew they would. It, overall, was a task to feed from a human. Blood bags or synthetic blood was easier, animal blood was a cruel last resort (in which, many new and civil vampires took). Some were discreet, some were not. And those that were, were given the true death—a stake to the heart.

But, here you were, thirsting for something. You weren't a messy killer, hell, you weren't a killer. You didn't see all vampires that way, it was just in their nature to feed on what gave humans their lives. You never killed unless your life was being threatened, and when you fed on humans, you made sure  _not_  to drain them. And it had been quite some time since you fed from the direct source: an actual body.

Standing amongst the crowd in the congested club, eyeing your illuminated surroundings as heavily music boomed, you gently bobbed your head to the beat. Your senses were under control, you knew never not to feed for so long: bloodlust was awful and a oneway ticket to the true death. So, your sense of smell wasn't driving you insane at the moment with all the humans surrounding you.

You just wanted a little bite to satiate your subtle desire.

Letting your eyes wonder, they suddenly landed on a man staring at you. He wasn't discreet, he wanted your attention, smirked your way and even winked. You couldn't help but grin, but when you turned to aim for the bar, you rolled your eyes and walked away. You weren't looking for a hookup; to be truthful, humans bored you. Not that you cared who dated who, but you could never. The only pro to it was their blood... nothing else. They complained, they whined, they broke to easily... and they died too suddenly.

Taking a seat at the bar, ordering a simple drink for yourself, you kept quiet and minded your own business. Studying the human nature interested you, it had been so long since you were one that you hardly remembered what it was like.

Sniffing the fowl stench of an overly sprayed, obnoxious men's cologne, you sighed before turning your focus from the bar. "Yes?" You softly spoke, seeing the human man from moments before standing there, grinning.

"I couldn't help myself but walk over here." He said, you smiled. It was all a game. His blood smelt quite nice. "You're insanely beautiful, I just... It's mesmerizing."

"Is that so?" You asked, leaning your elbow on the bar surface before leaning your chin into your palm. "Enlighten me. There are plenty of men and women in here for you to gawk at." You chuckled.

"Yes... But, you caught my eye." He laughed as you slowly nodded, reaching his hand out to be placed on your exposed knee, your eyes slowly trailing down. "Maybe we can get to know one another a little better... Hit things off. I'm sure we're compatible."

Lifting your focus to meet his foolish gaze, you grinned. "Of course."

Keeping a steady pace, avoiding ongoing human traffic that blocked the Brooklyn sidewalks, Adam lightly panted as his skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His morning runs were now night runs, finding them much more easier to manage especially when he actually had something going on in his life that wasn't some pestering, human girlfriend who claimed to have loved him but only used him.

His most recent breakup was the ugliest. Jessa was as thick skulled as him, and when fights happened, they were very verbal and very disastrous. And it always took everything in him not to let the fangs out. After all, none of his girlfriends really cared—or even liked—that part about him.

The problem with Adam Sackler was that he tried too hard to be something he no longer was: a human. He didn't have the antics or desires like them, he lived his life to the fullest... even if he knew they wouldn't be his last unless someone staked him. But he knew how slim those chances were.

But being a vampire wasn't ideal to him when feeding was always an issue.

Blood bags were a must and synthesizers were a backup. He limited himself, never would drink too little or too much. Just enough to satisfy himself and his health even if it worked differently as a blood sucking creature. But that did not mean he could stop exercising and keeping in shape. He had a body to keep up with.

Running along as the sidewalks slowly began to clear out as the later hours arrived, Adam jogged by a club that triggered his instincts. A faint weep caught his attention as he slowed in his tracks, strong senses kicking in as he stopped before an alleyway and snapped his head over to the poorly lit end of it, just near the side exit of the club. Furrowing his eyebrows, seeing a woman clutching on to a man that was pressed against the brick wall of the club, he bit down.

Feeding nearly every ounce of the man's life source, knowing very well you were overdoing it, you were suddenly ripped right off. "What the fuck?!" You spat as the supposed victim faintly cried as he slid down the wall. Spinning and swatting whoever had been holding you back from your upper arm, you narrowed your eyes at the near-black haired man.

"Do you want to fucking die if someone catches you?" He hissed as your eyes narrowed. "You make us look bad."

" _Us_  look bad?" You arched an eyebrow, tilting your head. "This douchebag here had intentions of raping me you dipshit." Seeing the man gulp you nodded. "Yeah, exactly. He wanted to drug me up and pull me to aside. And I was thirsty, so... Might as well save the pain of getting his dick cut off when he can bleed to death." You grinned as Adam's heart skipped a beat.

Blood dripped from your chin, down to your partly exposed chest from the body tight club dress. And, to your luck, it was red and didn't entirely stain as badly. "Fuck."

"I'll take that as an apology." You huffed, turning away, walking back over to the man and crouching down.

Watching you, the way you had been in high heels, a dress that hardly covered your body, and blood staining your skin, Adam sucked in a sharp breath. He had never seen anything so... thrilling before. Human after human, it was the same old thing. But, you? The sight of your exposed fangs and the blood dressing you... it made his dick hard underneath his gym shorts.

"Maybe I should rip your dick off?" You said, eyeing the man who shivered. "Who knows what you've done before. Who you've harmed." Squinting, you smirked. "Tell me, have you assaulted anyone before?" You asked, looking deep in their eyes.

"Y— Yes..."

"Who?"

"A couple of women at the club..."

"What did you do?"

Listening in on the conversation as you glamoured the man shivering before you, Adam tightened his fists. He didn't condone murder—especially that of humans and vampires—but what he had been hearing from the man that spewed, he was about ready rip the assaulters dick off himself.

But, you beat him to it. Latched on and with your strength ripped it right off as the man cried out. And this caused Adam to snap out of his furious gaze. Grabbing you, he instantly brought you elsewhere, far from that alley and towards somewhere much less opened. "Dammit, Sackler!" You hissed, shoving him off of you.

"You are going to get caught one day, do you not see that?!" He snapped as you glared. "What if someone else found you?! What if it was a cop or someone who hates our kind?!"

"He's a rapist!" You defended. "Did you not hear what he said?! He's sexually assaulted women! I rather he die a slow, painful death without his dick than an easy one! He doesn't deserve an easy death!"

"And what the fuck do you think will happen to him now?!" Adam spat.

"At least he will die slowly." You seethed. "Ugh! I should've stomped on his head!"

Watching you grumble to yourself as you paced, Adam took in a deep breath, picking you up from your waist and tossing you over his shoulder, using his enhanced speed to bring him to his apartment in seconds. You thrashed, yelling for him to put you down, but when he had, you found yourself in a shower.

"Wh— Sackler!" You snapped as he looked down at you with crossed arms. Instantly sitting up on your knees, Adam only shoved you back down. "Stop that! What are you doing?!"

"You're covered in blood." He said, turning on the shower and making you yelp, jumping in your spot at the cold water.

"Asshole! That's cold!" You shrieked.

"Get the dress off." He ordered but you narrowed your eyes and looked up at him with runny makeup and soaked hair.

"Now? Now! After you—" Cutting yourself off at his unamused expression, you removed your heels and handed them to him as he put them to a side, then unzipped your dress, handing that to him as he walked off. "Fuck me..." You breathed, sitting in the shower with just your underwear and bra.

Sighing, you stood to your feet, removing your underwear and bra, tossing them out of the shower before washing the excess blood off of your chest and face—as well as hands. You  _weren't_  entirely surprised in the matter that Adam had brought you to his apartment, he had done it a few times before throughout the years and you were sure he was exhausted.

You recalled one year when he was dating Hannah that he had found you feeding off of a woman who had done you wrong at a grocery store parking lot out of spite and he had to stop you before things got worse. He brought you to her [Hannah's] apartment and forced you to clean up in her shower as she watched the ordeal go down in confusion.

Hannah wasn't foreign to you and neither were you to her. Actually, you were related to one of her closest friends—Marnie. But Marnie was  _not_  family to you. Or so you claimed.

Your family disowned you for becoming a vampire when you were in your late teen years. It was a stupid act of rebellion but, truly, you never did fit in with your family. They made you sick and you were young and foolish...

Somehow, you were still in contact with Marnie, who hadn't entirely seen you as a problem, but she wasn't close to you either. She tried helping you stay on your feet—which you were thankful for—but, even then, she was very cautious of what you were and you knew she never entirely trusted you.

You were alone, that was a given. You kind of hated humans because of your family, but you never had the heart to truly hurt any unless they had hurt you. It was in your nature after your turn.

Frowning to yourself, you mentally cursed, bitter in the fact that you allowed yourself to get deep in your own thoughts. The only reason you and Adam got along well was because you guys were on the same boat (dare you say coffin)... in a sense.  _Outcasts_.

Sucking in a deep breath, washing the blood from the ends of your hair and watching the remains circle the drain, you shut the water off before standing there in silence. You never understood why Adam always took the time to save you from the trouble you put yourself in those few times. You knew what he was like, knew he only ever cared for one person at a time, but somehow, he always managed to be there for you at the worst moments of your life.

Biting back tears, you huffed before squeezing the water out of your hair. You needed to handle this on your own. You were always on your own and you always managed to pick yourself back up each time you snapped.  _Somehow_.

"Here." Hearing Adam's voice, you peeked from behind the curtain. "I got you a towel and a shirt you can wear."

Standing in silence, eyeing him as he placed both things on the countertop, you gulped. "Thanks..."

"Yeah." At that, he turned and walked away, shutting the door.

Stepping out and reaching for the towel, you realized your underwear and bra were now missing from the floor. Adam must've taken them to get washed.

Drying yourself up enough, you pulled the oversized shirt on and couldn't help but lift the collar to your nose. A fresh whiff of laundry emitting from it and entering your nose. Letting go of it, you wiped the fogged mirror and eyed your bare face, rolling your eyes at the natural discoloration of your skin—due to the fact that you were a vampire. Adam had the same issue, being paler than usual.

Exiting the bathroom with your towel at hand, you eyed Adam's apartment before something caught your attention. A few, fresh blood bags sat on his coffee table. They looked as if they had just been fed on not too long before. "Do you hate what you are?" You asked, knowing Adam was around the apartment somewhere.

Hearing your voice, Adam walked over. "No."

"Really?" Your eyebrows narrowed.

"Only around my exes I did." He truthfully spoke as he walked over to you, standing beside you. "I couldn't really be myself, and when I was, it was too much. Also, the shit they eat and do nauseates me."

Snickering, you nodded before looking over at him. "Well, they are humans."

"You were one once." He reminded as you sighed. "Why do you hate them?"

Biting your inner lip, you looked away and shrugged, walking over to his couch and sitting down with your legs crossed. "I don't entirely hate them... I hate how they  _act_." You clarified. "I hate some of their mentalities and how they treat one another. I was dumb to think there was an easy way out by being the living dead girl, but... That only earned me my banishment." You sighed, Adam walking over and sitting beside you.

"They can be shitty." He agreed. "Needy and annoying as fuck."

Chucking, you nodded. "Yes... Definitely."

"But, we're no better than them. We have our issues. Hell, we fucking feed on their blood to live." Adam leaned back with his arms crossed behind his head. "Why do you hate yourself so much?"

Blinking a few times, you lifted your eyes to meet his, eyebrows narrowed. "What...?"

"You. I know you hate yourself. I've known you for nearly a decade now. I may not seem interested in anyone, but you're like me and that's hard to come around." Adam opened up as you frowned. "You're stubborn as hell, you yell a lot, and you're troublesome. Why?"

"It's who I am..." You mumbled, looking down as your lips pursed.

"It's not."

"How would you know?" You nearly snapped as you looked back up.

"Because I care for you no matter what the fuck you may think about me." Adam admitted.

Eyeing him with a faint frown, you sucked in a small breath before looking away, yet again. "I don't think negatively of you." You softly confessed. You could almost hear the faint sounds of the cars outside along with the hum of the air conditioner. "I never really did... Although you come off as hostile to others, you seem sweet to some."

"Do you find me sweet?" He asked, voice dropping in tone.

"Possibly." You simply answered, staring out at nothing. "Maybe it's because you  _do_  care. Maybe it's because you do more for me than you should. Maybe it's because you're the only... person I truly know and feel accepted by." You huffed, lowering your focus. "I'm sure it's only because we're both the same thing." You nodded, but Adam moved closer to you.

The dip in the couch caught your attention as you turned your focus. Adam looked you deeply in the eyes as your heart skipped a beat. "You may feel like no loves you, or that you're alone. But you're not. You're never alone. Even when you were abandoned by your family back then... you had Marnie. And even when Marnie isn't truly around, you have me." He nodded. "I may know what it's like because of what we are but that is  _not_  why I care so much about you."

Looking into his eyes as your own felt hooded from all the emotions, you gulped. "Why?"

"Because. You're more human than the humans I knew. You're more emotional and aware than any vampire. You're you and that's something hard to find. You may hate yourself for the urges you have and mistakes you've made, but you're not a bad person. You don't deserve it. You literally ripped a man's dick off because of what he had done to other women. You may not entirely be a hero but you've got a heart on you." He said as you slowly nodded. "And I fucking love that about you."

Blinking a few times, your eyes widened. "Really?"

"Fuck yeah I do." He smiled as you couldn't help but smile back. "All my exes were shit compared to you. I only ever dated humans so I could feel human but fuck that! I am what I am and that won't change. Why not love it and love someone like me?"

Smiling at his words, you swiped his long nose. "I've realized you don't need to be with a human to feel human." He added. "What we feel is what all living creatures feel. Love, lust, hate... All of it. Maybe not as much to some, but we feel it." Adam nodded. "And I cant fucking believe I sound like a therapist."

"I appreciate it." You smiled at him, holding his chin for a moment before letting go. "Thank you." Pulling him into a hug as his arms instantly and easily engulfed your figure, you sat there for a moment and held him to you. You couldn't remember the last time you've made "human" contact. Hugging felt more welcoming and relaxing than you could ever imagined it being.

And it almost seemed as if Adam didn't want to let go, either.

Breathing him in, shutting your eyes for a moment, you leaned back just enough for your nose to brush against his. Tilting your head, you leaned in and kissed him, no sense of shame filling your bones as he instantly kissed you back.

Lowering his hands to your waist, Adam pushed you back enough as he got on one knee, leaning into you and pushing you down on to the couch. Reaching a hand to grip your thigh, he caressed the skin before squeezing it, opening your legs wider as the shirt exposed you. Wasting no time, Adam dipped his hand in between your thighs, feeling your heat before burying two fingers within you as his thumb rubbed at your clit.

Moaning into the kiss as your hips began to thrust against his hand, your own clutched fistfuls of his hair as his tongue had been prodding inside your mouth, meeting yours. Your heart began to race as Adam pumped his fingers within you, your hips unable to stay still as you rolled them.

You couldn't entirely remember what happened, but the moment his fingers left your cunt and was replaced with his tongue, your heart fluttered right out of your chest. You came easily, and Adam wasn't done just yet. He hardly brushed the surface. His hands and mouth weren't enough for a vampire, he knew this very well because his urges were never truly satisfied when he fucked humans.

Removing the shirt he lent you, Adam attacked your chest with bite marks, his fangs piercing your skin and making you bleed as you moaned out. Drips of your blood trailed down your breasts and stomach as Adam licked it away, his eyes locked on to yours as you watched his tongue glide up your stomach. Your breathing quickened and your body was on fire.

In a instant, you had him pinned to the ground. He was already shirtless from his run and you wasted no time to pierce into his skin, biting his neck and chest, licking his blood as he cursed out your name while pulling your hair.

Tearing his shorts off, you lowered yourself more to give one of his thick thighs a bite before moving back up and straddling him. Grabbing his length and aligning yourself with him, you sunk inch by inch before fucking him thoroughly.

It all happened in a blur. Sure, you've fucked a few vampires before, but Adam was his own special kind of horny-24/7-breed.

The moment he came in you, Adam nearly slammed you against the dinning table and fucked you against the shattered glass, licking away at your blood as if it was his last bit he could ever taste. His dick rammed into you, his hips meeting your own as he held your leg up higher to reach deeper. He kissed your calf before sinking his fangs in, making your heart flutter.

In a flash, you had Adam sat on the arm chair, riding him, and in an instant, he had you pressed against a wall before turning you around and fucking you from behind with your hands against the wall. "You like that? Fuck! I bet no other vampire has fucked you this many times!" He grunted, smacking your ass cheek and making you hiss before he reached over and tugged your hair.

Losing track of how many times you came, the two of you fucked on nearly every surface of the apartment, destroying tables and decorations in your wake.

"I bet you haven't been fucked by a vampire either, babe." You breathed, bouncing on his dick as your nails clawed at his chest drawing blood. You weren't sure how the hell it happened, but the two of you had made it to the ceiling where your sweat and blood stained the paint.

Bringing the two of you back down as the two of you seemed like nothing but flashes of light, Adam tossed you on his bed and bit your inner thigh as he went back to fingering you. You—too eager—turned his head to focus on your aching cunt.

You wondered why Hannah and all the rest had treated him like shit when he—not only had a big heart—but fucked with his tongue better than anyone else could ever.

"You're such a fucking slut for me." You breathed, but Adam lifted his head from between your thighs and flipped you onto your stomach, bringing you onto all fours as his fingers teased you.

"You're the fucking whore, here. I have you opening up for me like a fucking 24/7 dinner. Your pussy is mine and I'm more than positive we've made that clear by now." Adam growled, licking your juices as your breath hitched. Then, you felt the heat of his mouth suddenly leave your dripping cunt, only for his fangs to sink into one of your ass cheeks.

"Fuck! Adam!" You cried out.

"Don't act surprised, you dirty whore!" He shouted, smacking your ass before aligning himself behind you and thrusting into you at an unthinkable rate.

After what felt like hours of fucking, you and Adam found yourselves lying amongst all the shard glass, covered in each other's blood. The bite marks had already healed, along with the deep black and blues and the redness, but the two of you were still a panting mess. "Holy shit that was so fucking perfect." Adam breathed.

"I know..." You nodded in agreement, eyes heavy as you lied against him, leg resting on his hips as your arm lazily draped over his chest. "That was hot." You laughed as Adam did, too. "I never knew we could fuck... so much... I mean, I did... But— Wow, damn."

Running his fingers through your wet hair as his other held your thigh, massaging it, you lifted your face and buried it in his neck before nibbling, then kissing it. The feeling of your fangs faintly piercing him making him smile. "I should've dated you in the first place."

"Likewise." You hummed, licking at his neck before kissing his jaw.

"So much fucking blood." He groaned, flipping you over and kissing your chest, biting the skin of your breast and sucking at your blood. "Fucking addictive... even though it doesn't do shit."

"The tragedy." You teased, running your fingers along his spine as your free hand twirled his hair. 

"There's glass everywhere." He grumbled against your breast before biting it again.

"We can clean it later." You said.

"Also... can we fuck on the ceiling more? That was fucking phenomenal." He laughed, moving down your stomach and kissing your hip bones before leaving a trail all the way up to your chin.

"Mhm." You nodded, looking up at him with a smile. "I can't believe I finally got to have your dick in me."

"What?" Adam laughed.

"I've kinda liked you... for some time now." You admitted as his eyes widened.

"No fucking way? What the fuck?" He gawked. "Kid. Sweetheart. My favorite slut—"

"Get to the point, pussy eating lips—"

"Hey!" He yelled, but only grinned. "Are my lips—"

"Adam!" You gently tapped the back of his head.

"Look, I've always found you attractive. Hot, to be exact. And I fucking fell for you the more I saw you. I'm just happy to know you feel the same." He nodded.

"I do." You said, rubbing your fingers against his scalp. "I think I love you?"

"You think?" He arched an eyebrow, but you only smiled.

"I  _love_  you." You corrected.

Grinning down at you, Adam leaned in to kiss you. "Good, cause I loved you since the moment my fingers went right inside—"

"You're killing the mood, Sackler." You grumbled, pulling him back into the kiss.

"Sorry." He muttered against your lips. "I love you, too."


	4. corpse man; kylo ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: vampire!Kylo shares his coffin with the reader for the first time (human!reader or not, it's up to you) and it turns out he's warm and cozy to cuddle with in a cramped coffin

Distant rainfall was heard as it echoed along the tall walls of the public library. It had been one of those gloomy fall afternoons that the sun hadn't peeked through the clouds, not once. Nothing but an endless storm and constant rain that collided with the pavement bellow. Hearing the air conditioner kick in as faint whispers and gentle footsteps weaved through your ears, you were nose deep into a novel.

Normally, you wouldn't spend your downtime in a public library, rather spending it at home, but with the storm raging on, you found it safe to stay inside the bookstore that sat across from your job. Either way, you couldn't exactly leave when you had no car, depending on your boyfriend unless you wanted to be soaked by the rain.

The only downside: you had to wait till nightfall on the days you left the car behind. Normally, you took the bus or rode a bike to work, but with a boyfriend like yours, he prefered that he take you, himself... Of course, that was only when you had night shifts.

Lifting your focus from your book, seeing the storm only getting worse, you sighed. You knew it wouldn't light up any time soon, but, at least the sun was setting. By now, you'd be home, but a certain  _someone_  insisted  _they_  bring you home instead.

"My favorite customer." You heard a familiar voice speak up, causing you to turn your head to face who it had been coming from. "Waiting for you boyfriend, hmm?" The old woman—Maz—asked, causing you to blush. "Oh, I knew it!"

"I—"

"I've heard you speak to my workers... Nancy at the front desk, you know, that lovely old woman?" She asked with a wink as you sunk into your seat. "You tell that oldy things but not me?!" Maz shook her head and you couldn't help but laugh.

"To be fair, she doesn't react like you do..." You muttered as she gasped.

"Hmm... Fine. Then where is this fine boyfriend of yours?" She asked.

"He's..." Looking outside once again, you sighed, "coming soon..."

Following the direction you were looking in, Maz chuckled. "Waiting for the sun to set, hmm?" She asked as you blinked, only to stand up.

"I... Uh, am going to buy this book!" At that, you rushed off, over to the register and spotting Nancy. "Hey, Nancy..." You greeted, handing her the book, looking over your shoulder to see Maz shaking her head with her arms crossed.

"Oh, hello, Y/N." She softly smiled, taking the book from you. "How have you been doing?"

"Good." You smiled. "Waiting for someone to come get me."

"Oh, right! The man you've mentioned to me last week!" Nancy smiled as you lifted your focus, looking at her. "I'm assuming that's who you mean... Are you guys official?" She teased as you felt your heart skip a beat, a smile growing on your lips.

"Mhm!" You nodded. "For quite some time, actually... I'm just too busy to— to go out with him places, y'know?"

"I see, what a shame. He must be lovely, though, picking you up in this rain!" She exclaimed as you smiled, thinking about him and how easily he took over your mind. "How old is he?"

"629 years old." You nonchalantly spoke, only to hear Nancy choke.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"I said 29!" You exclaimed, panicking as your heart began to race. "He's 29!"

"No— No, I may be old, but you said 629!" She pointed, but you quickly shook your head, tossing money onto the counter to pay for your book before grabbing the novel and turning away.

"Have a good evening!" You waved, rushing off to hide within one of the book aisles. First, you diverted Maz, and now you straight up told a poor old woman you were dating someone  _six hundred_  times your age. It was considered "blasphemy" to be dating someone who was considered to be a dead person—let alone—it was seen as flat out  _immoral_  to even be acquainted with one. The stigma on nightwalkers was bittersome and irked you, you wished those against them understood that there were those who were good that outweighed the bad. Like everything else in life.

"You're dating a vampire!" Maz jumped from behind, startling you out of your skin as you spun around.

"Maz! Don't do that!" You panted, holding your chest as the old woman grinned at you, snickering. "You scared the living hell out of me!"

"You, my dear Y/N, are dating a vampire... aren't you?" She beamed, eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger at you.

Sucking in a breath and biting your tongue, you sighed, "Possibly..."

"Oh! I love those magnificent creatures! They are wonderful!" She clapped, causing you to blink a few times before you found yourself being dragged away by her small hand, over to her office towards the back. "You must tell me everything! Everything about him!"

Gulping, you stayed silent as she forced you to sit down before her as she eagerly waited for your response, holding her hands together as a wide grin took over her small face. "I—" Hearing a knock on the opened door of Maz's office, you looked over, heart instantly sinking.

Looking over, Maz's eyes widened. "Oh! Is this the boy?" She asked, walking over and lifting her head at  _his_  towering frame. "What a tall man... Very tall... I like it!"

"Maz, please—"

"What's his name?" She asked, not bothering to look away from the man before her, who now wore a look of confusion as he looked right back at her.

"This..." Sucking in a breath, you presented your hand towards him. "This is Kylo..."

"Kylo? What a handsome man." Maz grinned. "And looks awfully young! Look at him! That beautiful hair... and those muscles!"

"Maz, please..." You groaned, rubbing your face in embarrassment as Kylo looked over at you for a moment.

"How old is he again?" She curiously asked as you instantly lowered your hand.

"29!" You exclaimed.

"Oh, I remember! 629!" Maz lifted a finger. "That's right!"

Blinking a few times, Kylo shook his head, "...What?"

Instantly standing from your seat and rushing towards your boyfriend, you got a hold of his left arm and clung on, heart racing at the fact that now someone knew you were dating a  _dead_  man. "I think it's time he and I go..."

"I just live for monsters!" Maz clapped, earning a glare from you and Kylo. "I mean, not in a bad way! Just creatures! Supernatural beings! They are fascinating! I must learn more!"

Slipping his arm from you, he wrapped it protectively around your waist before he slowly backed out of the doorway. "It's getting late and I'd love to take my love to dinner—"

"Do you feed him?!" Maz suddenly snapped her head over to you as you flinched.

"Maz, that's—"

"It's such a wonderful experience! It strengthens the bond between a mortal and an immortal!" She spoke in excitement, grinning at the two of you as you took in a deep breath.

"Huh?" You shook your head.

Snickering, Maz straightened her back as she adjusted her large framed glasses. "My boyfriend,  _one_  of my many boyfriends, was a nightwalker from where I used to live. Let's just say feeding time was always the most fun. How hormonal those beasts could get!" She said, a hint of thrill in her tone of voice.

"Maz!" You exclaimed as Kylo backed up once again, bringing you with him. "I think it's time for Kylo and I to go, I'm really hungry and—"

"I'm sure he is, too!" Maz teased as you groaned. "You take good care of her, dead man! She is a fine young lady, and I wouldn't be surprised if her blood was just as nice!"

Shaking your head in disbelief, you grabbed Kylo's belt hoop and tugged him away with you as he had stood there in bewilderment, amazed that an old woman could carry such enthusiasm in her. "I'm so sorry about that..." You apologized to Kylo as the two of you made your way to the front of the store, Kylo opening up the umbrella for you as you tugged on the hood of your coat.

"At least it was a curious and fascinated old woman than some hateful one." He sighed, walking outside with you and heading towards his car, opening the passenger door for you before shutting it.

Watching him round the car, getting inside and taking the driver's seat, Kylo shut the umbrella before shutting the door and tossing the umbrella back. "Yeah..." You sighed, reaching over and running your fingers through his wet hair. "Tonight's a good night for cuddles." You winked as Kylo smiled, looking over at you before kissing your wrist.

"Mmm... But, first, we need to get some food in you." He said as you rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, so you can feed off of me?" You grinned.

"Of course." With a wink, Kylo backed out of the parking space and drove the two of you home.

☽

"Alright, I'm full and I want a good shower so I can knock the hell out." You said as you sat beside Kylo on the couch, finishing the takeout Kylo had bought for you. "I'm so tired, today was a long day..." You grumbled, burying yourself against him as you nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm sure it was, my love." Kylo said as he wrapped his arm around you, rubbing your back before kissing your forehead. "I'm gonna pick this mess up and then we can take a bath, okay?"

"Mhm..." You nodded, kissing his neck before standing up. "Thank you for dinner." You smiled, giving his lips a small kiss before leaving his sight.

Loosening your hair from the braid you had it in, shaking it out as you could feel it was a bit wet from the rain, you removed your coat and aimed for the basement. You didn't normally go down there, Kylo always did the laundry himself since he couldn't do much in the day time without being burned alive. You've only been down there a number of times to do laundry and that was about it, but you knew Kylo had his own personal gym and a small kitchen down there as well as a TV and a couch. Sort of like his personal den.

Opening the basement door and making your way down after turning on the lights, you aimed for the washer and hung the wet coat to dry up before you'd toss it within the hamper. Just about to turn around and head back up the stairs, something caught your eye.

A black curtain.

It was hidden, almost blended with the shadows, and you were sure it was there before and you just never noticed. Curious, you walked over and tugged the curtain to a side, eyes widening at the sight before you; how hadn't you seen that?

"Kylo!" You shouted as he suddenly appeared beside you.

"What?" He asked, eyeing you. "Is everything alright?" Furrowing his eyebrows and pressing a hand against your lower back, you slowly nodded.

"Yes, but... What is that?" You pointed towards the coffin as he looked over, sighing. He thought something was wrong, but with the realization that you had 'discovered' something that had been there forever, Kylo shrugged.

"My coffin." He nonchalantly answered.

Gawking, you nodded. "Clearly!" You exclaimed, only to blink, rethinking his words. "Wait... your coffin? You have a coffin?!"

"Yes, my love." He answered while in the midst of wrapping his arms around your waist, kissing your neck.

"You had a coffin, hidden in here, the whole time?!" You shook your head in disbelief.

"To be fair, it isn't entirely hidden." He muttered into your skin. "It's been here all along."

"Really?!" You shrieked. "How could I have missed this? This is... This is so cool?"

"Mhm." He hummed. "Totally cool." Kylo teased.

"Why do you have a bed, then?" You shook your head, your question only making Kylo freeze for a moment, lifting his head and leaning to a side to look at you.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kylo scrunched up his nose. "Why the hell would I want to sleep where a corpse lies?"

"Cause you're a corpse!" You pointed out. "You're  _my_  corpse man!"

Blinking a few times, Kylo let out a deep breath. "Yes, I am, but your corpse man bought a nice, California king sized bed for him and his lovely  _blood bag_  to sleep in together." He said as you sighed, frowning. "What? I am not having us sleep in  _that_." Kylo pointed.

"Why... not?" You trailed as his eyebrows lifted.

"Wait, do you actually want us to?" He asked as you shrugged.

"Once... Just to try it..." You bit your lip as Kylo walked around you. "It couldn't hurt? As long as I can breathe..."

"Of course you can breathe in there." He snickered. "How else do you think I slept before you and I started dating?"

Gasping, your mouth fell open. "You slept in the coffin!"

"Mhm." He nodded, reaching over and holding your chin. "I bought that bed for you because I wanted you to be comfortable once we started living together. I never really touched those rooms unless it was for the bathroom and to keep my clothes somewhere." Kylo shrugged as you smiled.

"You're such a sweet man." You muttered.

"Your sweet  _corpse_  man." He winked as you chuckled, leaning in and kissing your forehead. "Now, can we go share a bath? You gave me a damn scare when you called out my name."

Frowning up at him, you sighed, "I'm sorry, babe." Swiping your nose, Kylo grabbed your hand to pull you back up the basement stairs with him, then up another set to your shared bedroom. "I can't believe you have a coffin and I never knew..."

"All vampires do, it's standard. Unless, of course, we have homes dark enough that sunlight does not penetrate." Kylo explained, bringing you with him into the bathroom, undressing you as you allowed him, too caught up in your thoughts to help.

"A coffin... I can't believe it's real... Yet, you can appear in a mirror and garlic doesn't do much..." You said.

"To be fair, most vampire assumptions are true. We can't walk in the sunlight, silver is a weakness, daggers to the heart give us a true death... and we sleep in coffins." Kylo went on as he had undressed himself.

"Fascinating..." You nodded, amazed in your boyfriend as he brought you into his large bath tub, sitting you in it with him as he placed you in between his legs. "You're so interesting."

Grinning at your words, Kylo was about to pull out the extended shower hose, but you slumped into his chest and caused him to grunt. "So are you—"

"Eh, humans are boring." You waved a hand, burying into his broad chest. "Are you hungry?" You asked as Kylo used the hose to wet your hair even more, running his fingers through it and pushing it over your head.

"A bit." He admitted. "But, I can—"

"Bite me, blood sucker." You teased, tilting your head to a side as he sniggered.

"Whatever you say, warm blooded beauty." He grinned. Settling the shower hose back, Kylo began kissing your neck and shoulder before his fangs appeared and grazed your skin.

Whenever Kylo would feed off of you, you couldn't help but enjoy it—especially with the way he did it that made it so sensual. And it didn't help that each time he fed from you, he moaned at the taste of your blood. You were his and every (nearly every) other vampire out there that knew respected that.

Shutting your eyes, you felt his teeth sink in as your heart skipped a beat, chest tightening as you sucked in a breath. Feeling his arm snake around your waste, his free hand held your chin and caressed your skin before it slid down your arm and into your hand.

Hearing his moans and faint growls, you grinned as your fingers interlaced with his own, free hand gripping his thigh before he retracted from you and licked the remnants that slid past. "My beautiful, precious, and tasty blood bag." He teased while lapping up all the blood he could get.

Turning enough to look at him, seeing your own blood faintly smeared on his chin, you shook your head as you wiped at it with your thumb. "Messy drinker." You narrowed your eyes, Kylo reaching for your wrist and bringing your hand close to his mouth before he sucked the remnants from your thumb away. "Come on, fang baby, let's clean up so we can sleep in your coffin together." You winked as Kylo playfully rolled his eyes.

☽

Standing before the coffin, freshly cleaned, now in your pajama set, Kylo walked up from behind and opened the coffin before climbing in. "C'mon." He waved a hand, you reaching over as he helped you in. "It's going to be cramped."

"That's okay." You shrugged as Kylo laid back and held you against his chest, placing the blanket he brought for you, over your body. Smiling and burying yourself into him as you felt bliss, Kylo tilted his head and kissed the top of yours.

"Are you alright?" He asked, caressing your head as you hummed in response.

"It's so cozy, I love it." You grinned, enjoying the feeling of close proximity with the man you loved. "It's so different from laying in such a vast bed... Although, I still manage to cuddle you."

"As long as you're comfortable, I'm alright." Kylo said, reaching his hand into your hair and gently rubbing your scalp, causing your eyes to flutter close. "Goodnight, my little human."

"Goodnight, my corpse man." You smiled. "I love you..." You yawned.

Sticking his free hand underneath your pajama top, resting it against your warm back, he breathed out, "I love you, precious."


	5. transformation; flip zimmerman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> colorado springs has had an uprising in murder counts due to the growing numbers in werewolf attacks, you and ron–alongside flip–are teamed up to investigate a local pack… but it turns out, someone you know is a werewolf as well.

"Yet another wolf attack has been reported." Chief Bridges sighed in an unsurprising manner. "That's easily five werewolf attacks in one week and a totally of over a dozen in a month." Shaking his head as he tossed the new report on top of his desk, the chief rubbed his face before leaning back in his chair. "Never thought in the decades I've worked as a police officer that I'd have to deal with werewolf attacks. Let alone, think they were real..."

"Oh, they're very much real, sir." Ron spoke as he nodded, sitting in his spot just beside you. "Not the wolfman kind of atrocity, but actual men and women turning into wolves." He said as you looked over at him.

"You've seen one?" You asked, earning a shake of the head from Bridges and a distant sigh from sergeant Trapp. "What? I'm curious..." You grumbled, leaning back in your seat.

"Great, our first over black officer and first ever female officer find more interest in the belief of werewolves than the dozens of lives being taken away by them." Bridge pinched his nose as you and Ron snapped your heads over to him.

"Of course not, sir." You both said in sync, earning a small snicker from Flip as he sat to the right of you, covering his mouth.

"You think this is funny, Zimmerman?" Bridges asked, pointing his finger, but Flip shook his head, keeping his focus low. "Look, werewolf lovers, I'm putting you two on a special task force this Thursday. There's word that a werewolf... pack is meeting in between those two abandoned warehouses with the waterfall. I need you two to get as close as you can and listen in.

"Sir, why is Flip here?" Ron asked, pointing his thumb. "And where's Jimmy?"

Sighing, Bridges leaned forward. "Flip volunteered to be your extra eyes on the outside, should anything occur. Jimmy had no interest in dealing with werewolves, claiming he was too old for that. So, I put our newest and youngest on the task." He explained with his hands as both you and Ron nodded. "You can report back to your duties for now, if any more deaths come up, I'll let you know." Bridges waved a hand dismissively as the three of you stood up.

Exiting the room, one by one, Ron looked over at you as you aimed back for your desks. "Werewolves, huh? Never thought I'd be able to get a damn werewolf case."

"I'm sure you never thought you'd take part on an undercover case for the KKK." Flip said, walking around the two of you as his long steps were being blocked by you and Ron.

"No, I did not, but that was a success." Ron nodded, watching Flip walk to his desk as you smiled. "And, now, I actually have a partner." He presented you as you chuckled. "Couldn't have a better partner than you." He nudged you with his elbow as you nodded.

"Likewise, Ron." Patting his back, you took your seat just diagonal to him, back facing Flip as you had taken a previous officer's desk who had recently retired. You couldn't help but feel a faint excitement course through your veins at the thought of your upcoming case. You've done field work before, but they weren't anything out of this world. Pretty basic problems that weren't difficult to deal with when you had the right information at hand. But this? To deal with werewolves? You knew you shouldn't be anticipating it the way that you were... but, you couldn't help it.

Spending the rest of the afternoon catching up on reports and taking a few calls, you soon found yourself leaving for the day, wanting the following day to already end... even though you know sneaking around and hiding from werewolves wasn't the smartest thing to do. If the myths were true, they would have a great sense of smell... and you did  _not_  need both you and Ron getting caught.

"Are you actually excited over the case Bridges assigned you?" Flip asked, appearing beside you and catching you off guard. You were just about to exit the building but stopped before you could reach the door as he beat you to it.

"To be fair, I always get a bit excited getting to be on a case. Especially one that isn't so easy. Easy cases are no fun." You shrugged as he eyed you, a faint furrow in his eyebrows catching your attention. "What? Don't look at me like that, Zimmerman."

Shaking his head, Flip walked out and alongside you, away from the building and towards the parking lot. "Well, being a police officer shouldn't be fun."

"To  _you_." You countered, searching your purse for your keys. "What kind of job is it if you don't enjoy it?" You asked with a small smile, Flip taking in a small breath and thinking about your words.

"Hmm..." He hummed, walking you to your car. "What has you so excited about this one? Shouldn't you be terrified over werewolves?" Flip curiously asked, looking over at you.

Sucking in a deep breath, pondering over the question, you shrugged. "I don't know... It's different? I've heard so much about werewolves, all the stories and rumors... I know they're out there, you never know who's one, but... I just— I don't know?" You chuckled, looking up at him as you came to a stop in front your car. "I know they're not animals to look at at a zoo, they're still human in someway... They just fascinate me."

Eyeing you for moment, Flip slowly nodded. "I see."

"What?" You grinned, but he stayed quiet. "What!" Seeing him grin, you rolled your eyes.

"Nothing." Flip shook his head, but you didn't buy that.

"Sure..." You sighed. "Is there something I should know? Like... I shouldn't do this because it's dangerous, because, really! This job is dangerous in general!" You exclaimed.

"I could say that." Flip nodded. "But, you're a big girl."

"Oh, that's what you have to say?" You crossed your arms, narrowing your eyes. "From the stories I've heard, you were a bit tough on Ron when it came to infiltrating the KKK."

"That was something different and I still did it, didn't I?" Flip defended himself as you nodded. "I'm taking part in this one because I know how Ron works. And I know how you are. You two are like children in a candy shop who need to be supervised—"

"Hey!" You snapped, smacking his arm. "We get shit done!"

"You do, but you're both far too eager for your own good and let your excitement get the best of you. I don't know how the hell you two haven't been caught on your undercover missions but god must be watching over you." Flip unfolded his arms, pulling out a cigarette from his flannels pocket and his lighter from his jeans. "All I'm saying is—" Placing the cigarette in between his lips, he lit it "you two need to be extra cautious this time around. Don't go about thinking you can be safe with just a gun."

Watching Flip smoke his cigarette, you nodded. "You seem to know a lot about werewolves, Zimmerman..." You trailed, but Flip didn't pay you any mind, simply shrugging.

"I've seen movies, read books, heard stories. I'm sure that, if they're real, then silver bullets must be true." He explained. "Just be extra cautious, I may be around but that doesn't mean I'll be able to save you from a wolf if they do catch you."

"Wonderful." You snickered, shaking your head before unlocking your car door. "Well, Flip, then I guess I've gotta find a way to buy silver bullets incase of anything." You breathed as Flip pulled his cigarette from his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, plaid man."

Taking a small step back as you opened your door, Flip watched you get into your car, waving goodbye before you drove off. He hoped you hadn't taken his words lightly.

☽

You couldn't remember falling asleep, had you even? It was nothing but a void of black where you were now, but you suddenly jolted awake when your air conditioner kicked in. Lifting your face and having a piece of paper stick to it, you groaned, peeling it off and placing it on top of the handful of opened books you had spread out on your kitchen table. You couldn't help but think even more deeply into what Flip had said... so, you went to the local library and rented a few books on lycanthropy. By now, you were sure you were getting far too invested in the study of werewolves... but, you wanted to be safe.

And, you were also very curious.

Standing up and stretching your back, yawning as you did so, you closed the books and looked at the clock on your wall. Half past two in the morning, how long were you reading? And how long had you slept?

Turning off the kitchen light and making your way to your bedroom, you stripped from your clothes and changed into your nightwear, burying yourself underneath your thick quilt before knocking right out the moment your head had hit the pillow.

That following day went by faster than you had expected, reports and other duties to deal with, you even spent your breaks with Ron telling him what you had learned from your readings—in which Jimmy overheard and called the two of you  _insane_  for taking such a case. Flip, on the other hand, kept to himself, on the occasion speaking his mind as he agreed with Jimmy, earning a remark from Ron as you simply sighed.

When you got back home, you did more reading, fell asleep once again on the rented books and woke up hours later to change and bury yourself underneath your sheets.

"Alright, you three." Bridges began as you, Ron, and Flip sat before him. "I don't want any of you fucking this up, alright? Especially you, Ron." He pointed as Ron lifted his hands. "This so called pack can be very vicious and do not care about the law, clearly." He huffed as you sat in silence, listening. "Tonight, you listen in, get as much information as you can, then get the hell out and report to me tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." Ron said as you nodded.

"Zimmerman?" Bridges looked over.

"Got it." He nodded as you turned your head, Flip seeming as if he wasn't 100% there.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He waved off, the three of you standing and exiting the room.

"I've been to that alley before, the fall isn't entirely that loud if you're standing in the right spot. I'm sure they'll be circled up at the center so we'll have to find a way either inside the building or just outside to be able to hear." Ron said as you listened. "Flip will be parked just outside the building, not too far off."

"Let's just hope they don't smell or hear us." You mumbled as Ron nodded, the two of you walking off as Flip—for once—had not walked around the two of you. You didn't pick up on it until you looked over the moment you sat down, Flip deep in thought as he then reached for a cigarette, passing his desk and leaving the area.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you looked over at Ron to see him busy, then to Jimmy as he—too—was busy. Huffing with a small pout, you then stood back up and followed in the direction Flip had gone in. Taking the steps down, you entered the room just a few steps after him, finding him leaning against the desk with his back facing the door.

"Is everything alright?" You asked, standing there for a moment before Flip looked over his shoulder, cigarette dangling from his lips. "You seem—"

"I'm fine." He said, cigarette in between his teeth before he turned his head back ahead, you nodding.

Biting your inner lip, contemplating whether or not to join him, you looked at the door, then back to Flip and sighed. Walking around the table, you sat in front of him. "You know, I've known you for some time now, you're not hard to read."

"Is that so..." He asked, removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Mhm." You nodded. "Like, you usually speak up in meetings, your full attention is there. And when you smoke... it's usually when you're stressed or anxious." You pointed out. "You can talk to me, you know."

Lifting his focus and meeting eyes with you, he nodded. "I know."

"But..."

"But, nothing. I said I'm fine." He grumbled, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

"Alright, Zimmerman." You sighed once again, standing up from your spot and patting his knee. "I'll see you later." At that, you walked out, Flip watching you leave as the door shut behind you.

☽

"Let's get this done with." Flip said as the two of you were in the car, you in the passenger seat. "Don't take too long, just stay for a bit, get intel and retreat back here." He nearly demanded.

"Will do." Ron said, exiting the car and shutting the door behind him. As for you, you eyed Flip for a moment as he was checking the equipment, almost acting as if you weren't there. Turning away, you reached for the door handle, but before you could leave, Flip got a hold of your hand.

"I mean what I said. Be extra cautious." He said, looking you in the eyes as you nodded.

"I know." Giving him a small smile, you slipped from grip and left his sight after shutting the door behind you.

It almost felt like an anxiety fest for him as the minutes passed, his leg began to bounce as he listened closely through his headphones. He was hoping nothing would happen to either of you, hoping no one would find you.

Both you and Ron stood within the warehouse, peeking through the window on the occasion, listening in as much as you could and picking up what you were able to. The two of you would exchange looks every now and then, watching the group form, easily a dozen of them circled up. It looked like a meeting, but suddenly, a fight aroused from within—two men going neck at neck. Your eyebrows narrowed as you watched, only to see the two undress before transforming, the battle becoming bloody as the others watched and cheered.

Looking at Ron and shaking your head, he only rubbed his eyes, shrugging. The two of you made it clear that neither of you would speak, only use facial expressions. You wanted nothing more than to react, but knew better not to.

After a good half hour or so, you and Ron safely made your way back to Flip, getting inside and finally letting out what you had been holding in. "What the hell was that?!" Ron spat out, beating you to it. "I knew they transformed but why the hell were they fighting?"

"I expected them to be... somewhat civil." You mumbled, adjusting in your seat. "They didn't mention a single thing about the deaths, only about... a new... pack leader?" You narrowed your eyebrows as Flip stayed quiet.

"Well, Bridges wont be happy about this." Flip said, shaking his head while placing the equipment on the backseat.

"No he won't." Ron shook his head, disappointed as much as you were but oblivious to Flip's slight shift in behavior... unlike you.

When you made it back home, you nearly stayed up all night, pondering over—not only the werewolf pack—but Flip, as well. It wasn't very much like him to be so distant. Sure, he was quiet sometimes but not always. He always had something to say, a small comment or a snarky remark. You were starting to get suspicious as to why he was suddenly so withdrawn.

Waking up that next morning was difficult for you, you didn't want to get up, only having a few hours of sleep within you—and when you were actually exhausted—your alarm went off. After a tiring process of waking up, getting ready and drinking coffee, you dragged yourself to your car and drove to the station. You wanted the day over with, wanted to go home and sleep, but you knew that was going to be impossible after the news you had for Bridges.

"Unbelievable." He huffed as Ron had explained the situation. "That was it?"

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded.

"You didn't pick up anything else, Zimmerman?" Bridges asked and Flip shook his head. "Wonderful. This is going to be a long one..."

☽

Rubbing your eyes and trying to keep yourself awake, you rested your elbow on your desk while your cheek was pressed into your palm. Your eyes kept fluttering closed, but your mind was too busy to let you sleep. You were exhausted and Ron knew it was best not to bother you when you were this way. You were quiet stubborn, you stayed up plenty nights before to get things done, and when you hadn't, you were cranky. He had seen this side of you a number of times and knew not to bother.

Throwing your head back and groaning, you looked at the clock and saw you had an hour to go. "Fuck..." You whispered, rubbing your face. You knew you weren't going to sleep, not when you knew you got nothing done for the case.

And you had a very bad idea in mind.

The second your shift was over, you got up from your desk and left without a word, Ron, Jimmy, and even Flip looked up at your instant departure. "Someone's eager to leave." Jimmy snickered.

"She didn't sleep, I can tell." Ron said. "She rarely sleeps when we get almost nothing done on our cases. She's so stubborn."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Flip instantly stood up and rushed out. With the change in time and season, the sun was setting earlier than it had before. Once your shift was over, you walked out to the sun halfway gone.

"Zimmerman!" Hearing someone call out, Flip cursed underneath his breath, turning to see Bridges calling to him, waving a hand as Flip followed the chief to his office.

Driving down the streets and over to your destination, the sun was nearly gone, the hues in the sky turning into that of black as you peeked out the window. Exiting your car and carefully shutting the door, you rushed over to the warehouse, quietly making your way to the windows to see the pack there once again. Sucking in a breath, you counted the heads, only to see two were missing. The two that had fought the night before.

Had they died? Had one died? If so, where was the newly appointed pack master? Gulping, you eyed the surrounding area, in hopes you'd find him, but he was nowhere to be found.

Furrowing your eyebrows, trying to figure out where he could've been, you shook your head. You shouldn't have been there. This wasn't like one of those cases that you could easily work overtime on. No, now you were dealing with real life mythological beings that could rip your head off with their teeth.

And now your heart was racing. Fast and loud.

Mentally cursing, you slowly backed up, only to run into something.  _Someone_. Growing wide eyed, you turned and saw a man—the missing man—naked before you. Before you could even gasp, you broke into a sprint, hearing him laugh as the eerie sound echoed all around the warehouse.

Running as fast as you could, trying to focus on your breathing, you looked over your shoulder to see an ashy brown coated wolf chasing after you. You knew you wouldn't be able to outrun it, it would be impossible.

Bursting out of the warehouse and darting into the woods nearby, you felt yourself grow more and more exhausted, legs burning as your lungs ached. You needed to find a place to hide, a place where the wolf couldn't find you, give up, and leave.

Biting through the pain, you were suddenly knocked off of your feet as you cried out. Being forced on to your back, your eyes landed onto that of the snarling wolf's own. Panting and staring in fear, the wolf exposed its sharp teeth at you, but before it could attack, it was knocked right off of you.

Gasping, you instantly sat up and saw there were now two wolves—the previous and a new one. A white one. Blinking, you slowly backed up as you watched the two fight. You were caught in a trance, amazed by how strong the white one was. Just as you thought it was going to kill the other, the brown one slowly backed up as the white growled, causing the brown one to rush off.

Taking in deep breaths, continuously backing up and not seeing where you were going, the wolf turned to face you. Your heart skipped a beat. Was this one now going to chase after you? Was that why the other one had left? Turning around, you broke into a sprint yet again, knowing you wouldn't get very far with how much your thighs were killing you.

"Leave me alone!" You shouted, eyes beginning to well up in tears from your aching body. You've dealt with plenty of scary situations in your career so far and out running someone—in this case,  _something_ —wasn't all that new. A foolish move, but when you were dealing with a  _wolf_ , you knew shooting it wasn't going to do much if it was a  _werewolf_  like the other.

In an instant, a pair of arms wrapped around your waist, preventing you from running any further. Smacking their arms and trying to fight your way out of their— _whosever_ —tight grip, you were forcibly turned around. "LET ME—" Cutting yourself off, your breath hitched as your eyes widened.

"I need you to stay quiet." Flip breathed, trying to keep you calm as you stared at him. "I don't need them coming for you."

"Wh— What?" You panted, shaking your head, only to realize he was shirtless. But, not only shirtless, he was full on naked. "Why are you—" Snapping your eyes back up to meet his, you tried to back away, but he held you in place. "Flip!"

"Please, I know how fucked up this looks but I need you to know that I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?" He asked, looking you in the eyes. " _Okay?_ " Gulping, you nodded.

Watching as he shifted his eyes away, focus falling elsewhere, he sniffed the air. Then, his eyes squinted. Just as you were about to question what he was doing, his eyes snapped back to your own. He looked furious. He looked like he could rip your head off.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" He shouted. "A pack of wolves are not something you fuck with, Y/N!"

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to do about it?! The case is keeping me up at night!" You fired back.

"Use common sense, for the love of god!" He spat. "They could kill you, he could've killed you! You were walking right into their territory, alone, unarmed and with no back up!"

"I fucking know that but—"

"But, nothing. If I hadn't known what you were up to the moment you stood up, you would've been  _dead_." He seethed, jaw tight. "I would've found your body dismembered and ripped to shreds and it would've been my fucking fault!"

"No, it wouldn't." You countered, standing your ground as his eyes bounced between yours. "It would've been mine and only mine."

"You don't get it, do you?" He glared. "This is not a joke—"

"I know that!"

"Then stop treating it like one!"

"Stop treating me like a fucking kid! I chose this career cause I wanted it! I am the first female officer here and I do not want to be the first to leave not even a year later!" You shouted in his face. "This is what I want and I want to do the job right!"

Huffing, Flip's grip grew tighter on your upper arms as the two of you stared at one another. Pulling you to him, Flips lips crashed against your own as he held you in his grip.

Closing your eyes, you instantly kissed back, arms locked at your sides as Flip's hands had a vice grip on you. You tilted your head, deepening the kiss as it became sloppy. Panting against one another, you tried prying his grip off of you, reaching for the back of his head as he held your waist.

Lifting you to him, Flip fell to his knees and placed you on the ground beneath him. He didn't waste time, he untucked your blouse from your skirt and ripped it open, doing the same to your bra as his lips kept in contact with your own.

Moving his hand from keeping him balanced, he reached for your exposed breasts, cupping and kneading one before his thumb brushed against your nipple. Lowering his kisses down your neck, he bit against your collar bone and left red blotches behind, soothing them with his saliva before his mouth reached your other breast.

Lying there as a mewling mess, your hands roamed the expanse of his back, feeling the muscles as moans slipped your lips. Your eyes fell on the full moon above, shinning down on you as your chest heaved.

Lifting your skirt higher, Flip's fingers suddenly found their way into your underwear, slipping into your entrance as your breathing got caught in your throat. Working you open as you breathed out his name, thumb playing with your clit as you let out a cry, Flip reached for your panties and pulled them right off, smelling your arousal and feeling his heart race faster.

Aligning himself in between your thighs, he filled you as you choked on air. Repositioning himself, his first thrust nearly knocked the air right out of you as your lips parted.

The sounds of nature mixed with either of your heavy breathing; the crickets chirping and the leaves rustling blending in with distant howls as Flip rammed himself into you at a rough pace.

Bringing your leg up to his waist, he only lifted it higher to reach deeper as your fingers tangled themselves in his hair and forced him back into a shared kiss rather than the dozens of bites he left behind.

Your heart was beating faster than it was before, your chest aching with every breath you took as Flip's body rubbed against your own. He had broken into a sweat, his body slick as yours soon had done the same. His pace was erratic and it almost felt like he was trying to break you in half. His kisses grew harsher as he bit your bottom lip and clashed teeth.

Trying to catch your breath, Flip buried his face into the crook of your neck as you cried out his name like a prayer, your body burning like a forest fire as your eyes filled with faint tears. Shutting them as you grabbed fistfuls if his hair, you came hard; your orgasm crashing violently and milking Flip of his own as he road it out, filling you to the brim before pulling out and making a mess out of you.

Resting against you for a moment, breathing you in, Flip lifted his head to look down at you. "Now do you understand why I was so worried?" Nodding your head as you lied there, more exhausted than you were already before, you reached up and held his cheek.

"I'm sorry." You muttered, but Flip sucked in a breath, closed his eyes and leaned into your palm. "It makes sense why you wear so much plaid..." You teased as Flip opened his eyes. "Wolf man."

Seeing your smile, Flip couldn't help but grin back, leaning in and kissing you before nuzzling his nose into your cheek. "I trust you won't tell anyone of what I am?"

"Not a soul." You shook your head, Flip kissing your cheek as you closed your eyes once more.

"Thank you."


	6. perihelion; kylo ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> over a century of separation, kylo has lived his painfully long life wondering as to why you had left him... until one day, the two of you are reunited and things don't go as swiftly as he had hoped.

Crickets chirping filled the late night air as shadows moved in the distance, trees rustled with the wind as the sound of distant music echoed along the street. Bodies came and went inside the frat house, drunken people lying sprawled on the porch and patio as others found themselves on the inside dancing and kissing others they hadn't even gotten the name of.

In the distance stood Phasma, her head tilted as an eyebrow was arched, huffing, she disappeared into the thin air before appearing at her Maker's home. "Dinners ready!" She called out as she opened the front door.

"What did you find?" Kylo asked, walking over to her from the hallway diagonal to her.

"A frat party. Lots and lots of bodies." She explained, crossing her arms. "A fairly easy target if you ask me..."

Pulling his jacket on, Kylo nodded his head. "Show me where."

"As you wish." Gesturing for him to through the front door first, the two sped off before stopping across the street from the frat house. " _There_. Naivety is high in this one."

"Just don't get caught." Kylo said. "You know the rules."

"Of course, Master." She bowed before zooming off, leaving Kylo to take a separate entrance as he walked over. Adjusting the collar of his leather jacket, Kylo knocked on the front door with a smile.

"Dude, just go on in!" Someone yelled from the porch, lying on the floorboards with a beer in hand. "It's a party!"

Looking over, Kylo nodded. "Thank you." At that, he walked in, being greeted by strobe lights and an array of faces. Smelling the air, he licked his lips as he searched the area for the right victim. Scanning the horde, Kylo did a sudden double take. Looking towards the back of the living room, Kylo spotted a familiar face.

Or so it seemed.

Watching them walk across with three other young women, Kylo furrowed his eyebrows and pushed through the crowd, walking over. Trying to rush himself, he came to a sudden stop as the woman diverged from the rest, disappearing behind a wall. Tightening his jaw, Kylo walked around the crowd, through a hallway and coming to a stop as an indoor waterfall separated him from the other side.

Looking through and seeing the silhouette of a figure eyeing him, Kylo took a small step back as he suddenly fell uneasy. Blinking a few times, he gulped before finding a way around and seeing the figure was gone. Through his peripheral view, he sensed someone rushing out towards the main entrance. Snapping his head over, he watched as the door had slammed shut.

Quickly walking over to the front door, rushing out of the house and over to the sidewalk, he ran along towards the end, only to slow his pace as his eyes landed on a red traffic light. Lowering his focus, he spotted a woman walking just underneath it. About to sprint over, he heard a sudden honk of a car driving by, causing him to stumble back onto the concrete. With a huff, Kylo looked back over at the light, seeing she was no longer there. Eyeing his surroundings, he shook his head and rushed back to the party. He couldn't let himself starve over someone he thought was familiar.

☽

There was something about that traffic light, and the woman that he couldn't see the face of, that consumed Kylo. After finding the right feed, he made it quick and left the scene before anyone made a big fuss. They should've known better than to have trusted anyone at a frat party that they hadn't known and simply gave them a smirk to make them swoon.

The moment Kylo made it back to his home, cleaned up from the excess blood, he had found himself lying on his couch with a loud mind. He knew that body, at least he recognized that aura. He only saw fragments of them, but through that, there was an inkling of recognition.

Eventually, the sun had risen and Kylo had gone to rest for the day, soon waking up with the same overpowering thoughts once the sun had set.

That's how he found himself, for the next few nights, across the street from the same traffic light. Hope and waiting to see  _her_.

And then the fifth night came. A line of four women, all dressed in black and walking along the sidewalk across from him, caught his attention. He knew those figures. The last three were the ones from the frat party.

Snapping his eyes to the one who lead the small posse, Kylo's eyes widened for a moment. It was her. The one he had been hoping to see.

Standing up straight from leaning against a wall, he watched them turn a corner, into an alley as he rushed over. Hiding at the corner, he watched as the last three went inside first, one by one, and before the last one could enter, Kylo snatched her in an instant.

Pinning the woman against the brick wall parallel to him, his eyes met her own as his heart suddenly skipped a beat. No, his heart slammed to a complete stop.

It was her.

It was  _you_.

Staring up at him for a moment, into those dark eyes as your breathing tried to steady out, you peeled his hand off of you, just about ready to run off. But, before you could, he kept you in place. "Why did you leave me?" He suddenly asked as you quietly gulped. "How are you alive?! What happened?!" Kylo frantically questioned. "I thought you  _died_!"

Blinking, you took in deep breaths before peeling his hands off of you once again. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What— What do you mean?!" He exclaimed. "You know me! It's me—"

"I know who you are. But you don't know who  _I_  am." You simply spoke. "I am  _not_  the girl you think I am."

Staring at you in disbelief, Kylo shook his head, reaching up to hold your face, but his hands were suddenly pinned to his sides as you shook your head. "What happened?" He breathed.

"It's not what happened. It's what  _is_." At that, you walked around him. "You and I can never be together like we used to."

Turning around, Kylo clenched his fists. "You  _know_  what I am. You accepted it! You—"

"I am a  _witch_ , Kylo." You spoke over your shoulder as his eyes widened. "You know very well witches and vampires don't get along. Just like any other being with vampires." You continued. "We can never be." Stumbling back at your words, almost as if they had truly pierced him, he watched as you disappeared behind a door.

☽

Kylo was persistent, he refused to let you go that easily over an endless—and pointless—war between two species. He loved you and he never stopped, even when he thought you had died after so many centuries of living on without you. Sitting on his couch, hunched over with his forearms resting on his upper knees, Kylo lifted his glass of whiskey to his lips. He needed you back, he wasn't about to let you slip away so easily.

"There's another frat party." Phasma announced. "They make it too easy for us." She snickered.

"You go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit." He gestured with his glass as Phasma furrowed her eyes, instantly appearing before him and nearly snatching his glass away from his grip. "What—"

"What's gotten into you?" She suddenly asked. "You are not acting like your usual self, Ren. What happened?"

Looking up at her, Kylo leaned back and crossed his arms. "Nothing—"

"Bullshit! I've lived with you for a very long time now and I know how to read you even when you're flat without expressions." Phasma pointed her finger. "What happened? Why have you been acting out of it for over a week now?"

Huffing, Kylo rubbed his face, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know what you want me to tell you." He shrugged. "There's—"

In a flash, Phasma broke a piece of wood and instantly aimed it at Kylo's heart as he arched and eyebrow. "What. Happened?"

"Are you really threatening me?" He scoffed, smacking the wood away before standing up. "There is nothing. Nothing of your concern." At that, Kylo disappeared from her sight, leaving her irritated and grumbling in annoyance.

Finding himself on the same street as he did those nights ago, he eyed the frat house and sniffed the air before walking over. Maybe he needed to feed to get you off of his mind, but it almost seemed impossible to do so.

Entering the home and eyeing the vast crowd, the sound of singing caught his attention as he followed it. Shoving past people and squeezing through, he looked up to see you—and those other three girls you had tied to you—belting your heart out to karaoke. Taking in a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on you, his heart skipped a beat as you turned your focus and met his.

Standing up straight, he slouched once again as you looked away and continued on with your song. Once you had finished, you were quick to leave the supposed stage, scurrying off before Kylo could reach for you. But that didn't stop him from following.

Standing to a side, the three other young women watched with narrowed eyes, they didn't like him one bit. They knew. They could  _tell_  what he was. And it was only obvious as to why he was there... so eager for you... and your blood.

Towering the mass of people surrounding him and blocking his way, Kylo's eyes landed on your figure, serving yourself a drink. Just about to rush forward, something burned at his wrist. hissing and looking down, a silver chain wrapped around his skin and sunk into his flesh. Ripping it right off with a grunt, he followed the chain before it suddenly disappeared from his sight, spotting the same three girls hurdled up, snickering. Snarling, Kylo knew it was best to keep his distance for now on, deciding to feed on a lonesome soul outside before the three witches tried anything worse than burning skin.

Watching his skin heal as he made his way outside, Kylo's eyes spotted a couple making out, sat under a tree. Huffing, Kylo sped over and suddenly scared the two apart.

"What the hell, man?" The boy asked as Kylo stared down at him.

"I want your girlfriend." He simply spoke as the two blinked.

"What the fuck? What kind of shit are you on? Fuck off—" Before he could turn away, Kylo ripped the boy away from his girlfriend as she gasped.

"This could've gone easier." He said, looking down at her as her eyes widened with fear, Kylo's fangs instantly appearing as he covered her mouth and held her still before sinking his teeth in.

Lapping up as much blood as he could, breathing picking up as his eyes fell heavy, he shoved the girl away before standing up from his crouched position, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before walking off. He knew she wouldn't die, still enough blood pumping within her, he just didn't seem to care to make sure she was fine. It was enough that three witches were preventing him from reuniting with his love.

Turning away and walking towards the sidewalk, lifting his wrist and seeing it fully healed, Kylo lifted his focus and slowed his pace. At the end of the road, just underneath the street lamp, stood the three witches. Glaring at them, he huffed before disappearing from his spot and returning home.

Realizing the sun was soon to rise up—knowing very well he would have to be indoors before it ascended—Kylo appeared before his home and reached for the handle. Just as he latched on, he hissed. "What the fuck?" He growled, reaching over and flinching once again. Latching on once more as his skin began to sizzle from his tight grip, trying to open the door, he only panted as he snatched his hand back and eyed his palm.

A spell had been casted upon his home, it was the only rational explanation as to why he couldn't get in.  _Those damn witches_.

Looking up at the sky and seeing the darkness slowly fading into light, he bit down before looking back at his house. "Phasma!" He called out. "Phasma, open the damn door!" Reaching over to knock, his knuckles began to burn. "Fuck!"

Rushing around the grounds of his home, trying to find some way in, Kylo came to a conclusion that his entire home had been cloaked with a spell to prevent him from entering. Feeling his heart race as the sun began to lift into the morning sky, he felt his skin slowly starting to burn.

Eyeing around his home as his vision began to blur, body becoming weak the more his skin blistered, Kylo fell to his knees as three figures approached him. "What the fuck do you want from me?!" He snapped, the brunette with her hair half pulled back kneeled before him.

"Just stay away from our coven sister." She spoke.

"Fuck you." He seethed, but the young woman shook her head.

"Either way, you will burn up and die out in the sun. No one will save you, nightwalker, unless you agree to leave her alone."

"Your... coven sister wouldn't appreciate that you are killing... someone she loves!" Kylo shouted, falling onto his side.

"Loves? Why would a witch love a vampire anyway?" She shook her head as Kylo panted, the sun rising higher up in the sky. "You will burn to death and that will be the end of you, Kylo Ren. Enough with your feeding and killing, you monster—"

"How does... killing me make you any better?!" He yelled.

"Because, we are riding the evil." Waving her hand and causing Kylo to fall onto his back, the brunette and the two other girls suddenly went flying back as Kylo lost any sense of understanding. Muffled screaming filled his ears before he felt himself being dragged somewhere.

Unable to properly breathe as his blurred vision can only make up so much of surroundings, a figure appeared before him. Kylo could faintly make out someone lifting up the air before turning it towards him, the warm drops that splashed onto his lips and slipping into his mouth caused his heart to slowly pick up in speed once again.

"Kylo? Kylo?! Can you hear me?! Kylo!" Hearing the muffled voice call out, he carefully nodded his head, panting as his skin ever so slowly healed back to normal. "Don't strain yourself on healing, I will help you."

"I—"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." You slowly nodded, waving your hands over him and muttering a spell to help quicken the process of his healing. "I'm so sorry that this happened..." You shook your head. "This is what I tried to prevent... I didn't... I didn't want them knowing of you." You admitted, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

Reaching up and to hold your face, you sucked in a breath and reached up to gently grab his wrist, pulling his hand away and holding onto it with both of your own. "So many years..."

"I know." You nodded. "I know, I'm sorry, Kylo... You don't know how much it pained me to do so. But a coven had found me and took me in and... and I was afraid of telling you what I was for the war that was constantly between our kinds. It was selfish of me to leave you the way I have..." You breathed. "But know that I still love you. I always have and always will."

Feeling his skin properly heal, Kylo slowly sat up with your help; with a recovered vision, he eyed you and your ocean filled eyes. Wiping your tears away, you gently pushed his hand away, just about to stand up. "Don't leave." He shook his head, catching your wrist. " _Please_."

Looking down at him, you nodded, slowly moving back to your knees as his hands reached for your cheeks, clutching on and pulling you into a kiss. Eagerly meeting lips, shifting your hands as the kiss deepened, Kylo's tongue traced your mouth before parting them, gliding along your own as your heart picked up in pace.

Lowering his hands to your shirt, lifting it over your head, he pushed you back on to the floor as you kicked off your shoes. Undoing your jeans while reconnecting his lips with your own, feverishly kissing you, he tugged your jeans right off before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. Tossing it to a side, followed by his shoes and pants, he lifted you up and unhooked your bra, removing it from your chest before his hands latched onto your breasts.

Reaching into his underwear and palming at his length, straddling him as the two of you continued to kiss as if breathing wasn't necessary, Kylo's fingers slid down your stomach and into your panties, finding your bundle of nerves before rubbing circles against it.

Breathing heavily against one another as either of you touched the other, you soon tugged his underwear away as he had done the same to you, resting you underneath him as his finger slid up your slit before finding your entrance and pumping within you. Opening you up for him as you took in heavy breaths, Kylo kissed down the column of your neck down to your breasts before bringing a nipple into his mouth. Teasing and nibbling, making you moan louder, he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his length as your breathing grew faster.

Watching you come undone beneath him, Kylo slid his fingers into your mouth as you licked them clean before pulling him right back into the kiss. Tugging at his hair and clawing at his back, feeling his hips meet your own as he bucked them, you haphazardly tried to lift your own.

Bringing your leg higher to reach deeper, Kylo picked up his pace before he rolled into his back, letting you ride him as your hair hung before your face. Pushing it behind your ear as he grabbed a fistful to pull you right back into the kiss, your hands buried into his own hair as you circled your hips.

Resting your forehead against his own to catch your breath, you came loudly as Kylo soon filled you with his seed, the two of you covered in sweat before you lifted your hips from him and fell beside him. "It's been too long." You breathed with a frown as Kylo brought you closer to him, running his finger tips along your smooth skin. "I missed you so very much."

"I've waited for this day for so fucking long." He admitted. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I won't." You shook your head. "Never. I'm so sorry." You breathed, leaning over and kissing his chin.

Turning enough to hold you, Kylo kissed your neck before his fangs appeared, nipping gently at your skin. "May I have a bite?"

Chuckling, you nodded. "Please." Feeling his fangs sink in as your heart fluttered, Kylo fed just enough of you to have you in his system before he healed the minor wound. "I love you... so much..." You breathed.

"I love you more than you can imagine, little one." He confessed as you smiled. "But... before we share a shower and rest together... do you know what happened to my progeny?"

"Phasma?" You asked, knowing who she was because of the other witches. "She went underground, she's smarter than you." You teased as he grumbled.

"At least she's safe..." He sighed before sitting up and lifting you in his arms. "And at least you're home."


End file.
